Dancing in the Moonlight
by Lelu2
Summary: This is a M/L story I don't know exactly how to describe it. Call it a story of love and revenge.
1. Default Chapter

AN: I dipped my toe in fic last summer and this is close to the anniversary of my first story. I thought it time to try again.  
  
I want to thank all those that encouraged me to write in the beginning, Kyre, catherder, Kasman, and those who are encouraging me now, afan, Kyre, Star24, and Wyldegod. You guys are the best.  
  
I can't think my betas enough, Aliadh, Kyre and afan. You kept me on the right path and found all the missing commas and stray apostrophes.  
  
Star24 who has supported writers of M/L fic and who runs an awesome board in DAR, I owe you a debt of gratitude, thanks!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dancing in the Moonlight  
  
Prologue - June 20, 2024  
  
Timberview sat well back from the street. It was a very exclusive hospital that catered to the truly wealthy. It was well maintained and had a highly qualified staff. The well-manicured lawns, gardens, and large trees gave the place a peaceful feeling. Molly Webb hurried down the path toward the building. She was late, and she hated being late for the morning meetings. After being buzzed through the door into the clean, bright hallway, Molly headed for the conference room. She stopped by the nurses' station and picked up a handful of charts, gave a quick smile at the assembled staff and kept going. The staff smiled as she hurried by, grabbing a cup of coffee as she went.  
  
Molly reached the conference room just as the meeting was getting under way. She pulled up a chair and began going through her case files quickly. She was lucky Dr Gentry hadn't shown up yet. She pushed a strand of blond hair behind her ear as she looked over her cases.  
  
"Good morning ladies, and gentlemen. How are we today?" said Dr. Kyle Gentry as he entered the room. He was a large, plump man with a deceptively mild demeanor. He was the head psychiatrist at Timberview and ruled his staff using a mixture of kindness and intimidation. Morning meetings let him keep tabs on his staff as well as his patients. "Let's get started. What's on the agenda this morning?"  
  
One by one, the assembled therapists presented their cases and recommendations. Finally he reached Molly. "What have you got for me today. Miss Webb?" Dr. Gentry smiled at her with a twinkle in his eye. Molly was the head therapist for Timberview.  
  
"Terri Matthews is improving and her medication can be adjusted downward. I think we should begin discharge planning soon. All of my other cases are progressing well, with the exception of one, "Molly took a deep breath before continuing. "Bobby is not doing well. His condition deteriorates daily. He is essentially non-verbal. I believe that his medication regimen needs changing drastically, and I think his Electro-Convulsive Therapy treatments should stop until his condition stabilizes." Molly looked at Dr. Gentry, waiting for his reply.  
  
"Bobby is my personal patient and I follow his care very closely. I too am concerned by his lack of progress. His brother is coming to visit in two days, and I would like him to see that Bobby is improving. I will review his case with you this afternoon. Is that all?" Dr. Gentry said to the group, dismissing them.  
  
"One more thing, Dr. Gentry. Bobby is scheduled for an ECT this morning. I think it should be postponed," Molly said, holding her ground.  
  
Kyle Gentry stopped smiling. "I will be the one to make that decision. Bobby is already prepped and will be going to ECT as I have ordered. Is that understood?" he said coolly. He then turned and left the room.  
  
"Oh my God, Mol, do you want to get fired? I know you've gotten attached to Bobby, but you can't help him if you piss off Gentry. You know he'll take you off the case in a heartbeat. He's really touchy about Bobby." Maggie Burton whispered breathlessly as they left the room. "I can't believe you stood up to Gentry." Molly just grinned.  
  
Molly left the chatting therapists behind and went into her office. She looked over her patients' charts before making rounds. She sighed as she looked through the last chart. Bobby Whiteson: admitted six months ago, history of schizophrenia from a young age and severe religious mania. He was also a self-mutilator. Molly was worried; he wasn't eating and seemed to be slipping further away. She was looking over his medications when a knock on her office door interrupted her.  
  
"Come in," she said distractedly. As the door opened, Molly looked up and then stood as a man came to her desk.  
  
"Miss Webb, my name is Dante Bling. I believe we have an interview for 10:00am," Bling reached out his hand with a smile.  
  
"Mr. Bling, I'm sorry I got distracted." Molly returned the smile and the handshake, immediately comfortable with this man. "Please have a seat, I have your resume...somewhere." She flushed a little, looking at the disarray that was her desk.  
  
"Thank you, but please, call me Bling. Everyone does." He took a seat facing her.  
  
"Well Mr...I mean, Bling, you have a very impressive resume, Army Special Forces, a Masters in physical/occupational therapy, a BA in psychology. You worked at Metro Medical in Seattle until you took a private position with a Logan Cale. How long were you in Mr. Cale's employ?" Molly asked.  
  
Molly watched as a hint of sadness crossed Bling's face. "I worked for Logan for just over a year. We had a difference of opinion and we mutually agreed it would be best if I left. When he died, he set me up pretty well even though we hadn't seen each other for nearly two years. I really haven't had to work much. So I've focused mostly on charity work and I've been working for the Logan Cale Brigade for about a year, but I'm actually itching to do some hands-on therapy again."  
  
"Sounds like he was more than a client," Molly said, looking carefully at Bling.  
  
"Yeah, you could say that. Logan had a way about him. He could frustrate the hell out of you, but you would be willing to lay down your life for him as well," Bling said quietly.  
  
"Well Bling, I have heard all I need to. If you want a job, it's yours," Molly said brightly.  
  
Bling looked up, slightly surprised. "That quickly?"  
  
"I trust my instincts. I think you will be great with the patients. They respond instinctively to kindness, and I sense a kindness in you," Molly replied.  
  
Bling stood up, smiled, and said, "Let's get to work."  
  
"Whoa, just a minute. Lets get you processed through Human Resources first. I'll walk you over." Molly got her lab coat and together they walked to the personnel office talking animatedly as they went.  
  
An hour later, Bling found himself back in Molly's office.  
  
"Sit down, and let me bring you up to snuff on the patients you will be taking care of," Molly said, smiling. "Would you like some coffee?"  
  
Bling and Molly pored over patient charts for an hour, discussing treatment modalities. Bling was insightful and made helpful suggestions. They worked on putting new treatment plans together. Finally they came to the last chart.  
  
"This is the one patient I'm truly worried about," Molly said quietly. "His name is Bobby Whiteson. He's been at Timberview for about six months. When he came to us, he was very delusional. He kept talking about a cult. Dr. Gentry, our head of staff, took on his case personally. I am the therapist assigned to him. I can't understand it, but Bobby has progressively gotten worse. Dr. Gentry had adjusted Bobby's medications several times, but none seem to be helping. A month ago, he began ECT treatments in an effort to turn things around, but they appear to have exacerbated the problem. He's stopped eating and is losing weight fast. He's become non-verbal. He will only occasionally babble when given permission. That's another thing about Bobby. He won't do anything without permission." Molly looked at Bling. " I don't know why, but I think you can help him."  
  
"I'll be glad to try," Bling answered. "When can I see him?"  
  
"Later this afternoon. He's currently with Dr. Gentry having another ECT treatment," Molly continued angrily. "Why is he doing this?"  
  
Realizing what she said, Molly turned to Bling, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't burden you on your first day. You can see that Dr. Gentry and I don't see eye to eye on Bobby's care."  
  
"I can see that. Maybe after I see Bobby I'll know more," Bling replied.  
  
After he had been introduced to all the staff, Molly took Bling on a tour of the hospital. Molly visited her patients as they went.  
  
"I'm impressed with the level of care you provide your patients," Bling said thoughtfully.  
  
"We are able to maintain a high staff-to-patient ratio. We try to do our best," Molly smiled. "Sometimes it's more difficult than others," she added sadly as they traveled down a hallway situated near the nurses' station. The hallway was surprisingly quiet.  
  
Molly looked at Bling and said, "We only have one patient on this hallway and it's Bobby. We'll look in on him, although he's probably still asleep from the treatment. Sometimes he has to be restrained because he gets very restless and confused. Sometimes he tries to fight."  
  
Molly unlocked the door to the room and walked over to the bed, followed by Bling. Lying on his side, facing the wall, Bobby Whiteson looked very frail, with just slight stubble covering his bald head. His clothes emphasized his thinness. He did not respond to the footsteps. Molly reached his side and softly touched his shoulder. "Bobby, I have someone with me who's going to help you get better. Bobby, turn over."  
  
Bobby did as he was told and turned onto his back. Bling gasped as he looked into the utterly blank eyes. "Oh, my God!" 


	2. Chapter 1

AN: The song I'm using is Dancing in the Moonlight Van Morrison's version.  
  
~~~~  
  
Dancing in the Moonlight  
  
Chapter 1 Oct 13, 2022  
  
A soft October moon illuminated the remains of a party. A few balloons still floated halfheartedly; confetti and rose petals were all over the floor. The two remaining occupants of the room sat on the couch, surveying the damage. Logan loosened his tie and sat deeper into the couch, a glass of champagne in his hand. Max sat beside him. She wore an ivory dress that set her golden skin off to perfection. She looked with wonder at the small golden band on her left hand.  
  
"We did it," she said, wonder in her voice.  
  
Logan looked at her and smiled. "Yep... there's no going back now," he said as he surveyed a matching band on his own hand. "Looks good, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah, it does. Much better than getting married on the sly." Max grinned a little as she looked at her new husband.  
  
"Then I won't be a public humiliation to you?" he teased gently.  
  
"Hardly," she replied. Looking at her ring again, "I guess this means I belong to you."  
  
Logan took her hand in his and said seriously, "Max you don't belong to me. I didn't buy you. All I have of you is what you give me. Partners by choice, remember?"  
  
Max looked up at Logan, tears bright in her eyes. "You have my heart, and I have yours. I promise I'll keep it safe." Logan put his arms around Max and pulled her close. She leaned into him, put her head on his chest and listened to the beating of his heart.  
  
"You know I love you more than life. I almost lost you so many times; now to have you here in my arms as my wife... it's indescribable," Logan said.  
  
After several moments Logan began to speak softly. "I always wanted the kind of love my parents had. As long as they were together the world didn't matter; they had each other. I think I may have found that love." He bent down and kissed the top of Max's head.  
  
"Logan tell me about your parents."  
  
Logan looked down at Max and smiled then he set his glass of champagne on the table. "Where to start...well my parents loved each other. It didn't matter what they were doing; they were always together. I used to sneak out of bed when I was little and watch them from the landing. I would fall asleep watching them and would wake up in my dad's arms as he carried me back to bed. They would tuck me in and wait until I went to sleep. They loved to dance with each other. Dancing was their romance; nothing could come between them when they were dancing, no care or worry. Once Mom saw me watching and I thought I was in trouble." Logan smiled ruefully at the memory and looked down at his hands, turning the gold band on his finger. "Mom grabbed me up in her arms and brought me downstairs and the three of us danced together. It's one of the best memories I have of my parents."  
  
"I've wanted to dance that was with the woman I loved since I was a child. Max you are that woman." He got up from the couch and went over to the stereo. He rifled through some CDs and found one in the very back that was unlabeled. He put it into the player and reached out to Max. He sang to her slightly off key ~~"when that moon gets big and bright, it's a supernatural delight, everybody was dancing in the moon light."~~  
  
Max smiled in delight, took Logan's outstretched hand and stood up. He pulled her to him and Max expected an embrace, but he pushed her away. He pulled her to him again, into an embrace. He continued singing ~~ "dancing in he moonlight"~~ to her as he twirled her around him and then pushed her away. Max, realizing what he was doing, joined into the dance joyously. Together they swirled and dipped came together and fell apart. The silver moon shone into the room bathing them in silver sparkles as they danced.  
  
Eventually the dance slowed. Together, they moved in each other's arms. Logan looked down at Max. He tilted her head, then bent down and kissed her. The kiss was tender, almost reverential. It spoke of love, hope and joy, a joy, that had eluded him most of his life, now found in the simple embrace of the woman he loved with every fiber of his being. He smiled at Max, then swept her into his arms and carried her toward the bedroom.  
  
They undressed one another exploring, kissing, touching. Each touch was a sacrament, binding them together. They had made love before, but this was different, now they were married. They made love throughout the night losing themselves in each other. Exploring each other with touch and taste, they lost them selves in the exploration. Finally they slept, their bodies and hearts entwined.  
  
Max awakened just before dawn and looked down on her sleeping husband. "Husband," she whispered to herself enjoying the sound of it. Looking at Logan, Max noticed a peacefulness in his face that wasn't usually there. She bent down and kissed him lightly. He gave a contented grunt and pulled her into his arms without ever waking up. Max just smiled and snuggled deep into Logan's arms, content to stay as long as he wanted her to.  
  
Logan awakened to the sun shining in his face. "Hey where did the sun come from?" he asked looking around for Max.  
  
"Hey lazybones, you finally wake up?" Max asked as she sauntered back in the room with a glass of milk in her hand.  
  
"There you are. Where did you go?" he asked.  
  
"I was starved. Couldn't wait around for you or I would have died," she retorted flopping down on the bed.  
  
Logan used the opportunity to pounce on her. He made a raspberry on her exposed stomach and then began to tickle her. Milk flew everywhere as Max squealed and squirmed away. Logan looked at Max owlishly, his face covered in milk. "Okay, I could have planned that better," he said. They looked at each other and cracked up.  
  
Later after they had cleaned up and had breakfast Logan said, "We need to visit the Cale family lawyer today."  
  
Max turned to him, raising her eyebrows. "The family lawyer?"  
  
"Yeah," said Logan, slightly embarrassed. "We have to go and talk to Harold about things. He'll bloviate for a while, we'll sign some papers and we'll leave.  
  
"What kind of papers?" Max asked suspiciously.  
  
"I need to settle my will and include you in my estate. You're a Cale now with all that entails, Max. Cale Industries is making a comeback and I have my mother's trust. In another year I'll have Cale Enterprises to control. Bennett has also seen fit to make me the chairman of the Cale Charity foundation just so he can keep track of me. Max you are a very rich woman now."  
  
Max looked at Logan for a moment stunned. "Wow...I guess I didn't realize what I was getting into... me, rich. Imagine that. You know what, Logan, we can go see that lawyer of yours, but I would have loved you if you lived under a bridge. I love you not money, Logan."  
  
"I know Max."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hours later, Logan escorted Max from the offices of Wainwright, Smith and Miller.  
  
"Wow, you were right, it was boring," Max, said.  
  
"Well, Harold has been our lawyer since before I was born, so I have to cut him some slack." Logan said, smiling.  
  
As they walked away they didn't notice the man standing in a nearby doorway. He quickly took out a camera and snapped several pictures before walking away. 


	3. Dancing in the Moonlight Chapter 2

Dancing in the Moonlight Chap 2  
  
June 20, 2024  
  
Molly looked quickly at Bling as she heard his sharp intake of breath and the whispered words.  
  
"Bling?" she questioned. "What is it?" He was about to answer when the door opened and Dr. Gentry stepped into the room. Molly jumped slightly at the interruption. She looked at Bling, who shook his head almost imperceptibly.  
  
"There you are Molly; I was looking for you. And who might this be?" Dr. Gentry asked genially, indicating Bling.  
  
Bling stood and extended his hand. "Dante Bling, but most people call me Bling. I'm the new occupational and physical therapist. Molly was just introducing me to her patients," Bling said.  
  
Gentry looked at Bling and smiled. "Well you must have made quite an impression on Molly. She brought you to see her favorite patient." Gentry glanced down at Bobby who began to shake at hearing his voice. "We should go to my office, our presence here is upsetting Bobby." He turned and left the room. Molly and Bling followed quietly. As she locked the door to Bobby's room she saw Bling's hands clenched at his side. She looked at him questioningly, but he just indicated for her to follow Gentry.  
  
When they reached Gentry's door he turned and said. "Mr. Bling, it was good meeting you. If you are half the therapist Molly suspects you to be then you will be a great addition to our staff. I will go over your resume and we can meet tomorrow. Molly and I have some matters to discuss privately."  
  
Bling smiled at the clear dismissal. "I'll be glad to meet with you tomorrow Dr. Gentry. Molly, I'll catch you later." Bling turned and walked back down the hall.  
  
"Molly, come in and we can talk about Bobby." Gentry opened the door and walked to his desk and sat down. Molly followed suit.  
  
Without preamble Gentry said, "Molly you have gotten too emotionally involved in Bobby Whiteson's case. I'm afraid you have lost your judgment. You are questioning my clinical decisions and you brought an unknown person to see Bobby. This Bling may be a very good therapist, but you breached treatment protocols in taking him to see Bobby. You can't go on pure emotion or intuition. For your sake and Bobby's I'm removing you from his case. I've asked Carroll Lewis to take over. I'm very sorry Molly."  
  
Molly jumped up. "You can't do this! I've been Bobby's therapist since he's arrived here!" She exclaimed. "We were making progress! He was getting better until you changed his treatment regimen. I know can help him. Please don't take me off his case," she pleaded.  
  
"Molly," Gentry said gently, "I know how much Bobby means to you, but listen to yourself. You've lost objectivity. You see much more in Bobby than is possible. He's had severe mental illness since childhood; you're not going to change that."  
  
"I've worked with severely schizophrenic patients, Carroll hasn't. You know that." Molly said flatly. "I'm beginning to think that you don't want Bobby to get better. I know they pay a lot to keep him here, but this is wrong. He is a human being with a lot of potential, not a money machine for the hospital."  
  
"How dare you accuse me of wanting money over the well being of my patients? I've taken in indigent patients and treated them for free, and you accuse me of not having a patient's interest at heart." Gentry was clearly angry although his demeanor was calm. "Because you have been exemplary in your care of patients, I won't dismiss you. You will have no further contact with Bobby Whiteson. You will bring Carroll Lewis up to date on Bobby tomorrow. Are we clear Miss Webb?" Gentry said coldly.  
  
"Yes sir," Molly said, then she turned on her heel and quickly left the office, tears streaming down her face. When she reached her office, she went inside, closed the door and completely broke down. A few minutes later a soft knock sounded at the door. "Come in," she called bravely.  
  
Bling walked back in the door. Molly tried to make herself presentable but her tear-swollen face gave her away completely. Bling took one look at Molly and came to the desk and handed her a tissue from the box sitting there. He sat waiting for Molly to speak.  
  
"Have you always known the right thing to do?" Molly said as she took the tissue and then gave Bling a sad smile.  
  
He grinned. "Well I had a mother and many girlfriends and a boss that sometimes drove me to the end of my patience." His face became serious and he said, "Molly can we go somewhere to talk privately. This concerns Bobby Whiteson."  
  
Molly looked as if she would start crying again. "Gentry's pulled me off Bobby's case," she said.  
  
"I thought it might be something like that. We really need to talk"  
  
Molly looked thoughtfully at Bling and smiled. "My instincts are rarely wrong and for some reason I trust you. There's a very quiet coffee shop about two miles away. We can meet there." Fumbling for her pen she quickly wrote down an address on a slip of paper and gave it to Bling. "I'll be there in an hour. I'll bring Bobby's chart."  
  
Bling took the slip of paper and stepped out of the room. He fought the urge to go back to Bobby's room and look in on him one more time. He went quickly to his new office and gathered his things and left without looking back. He didn't see Gentry looking out a window at him.  
  
Bling drove to the coffee house. He smiled at the name 'Java Juice.' He drove around the building and parked in a discreet place where he could watch the comings and goings of the patrons.  
  
About fifteen minutes later Molly arrived. She looked around furtively as if she expected to be followed. She went in quickly and sat at a small table in the back. Bling waited for ten minutes then went inside. Going to the counter he ordered tea for himself and a coffee for Molly. He casually walked to the table where she was waiting. Bling sat down, strategically placing himself with a good view of the door and room. He handed Molly her coffee. "Nice place," he said.  
  
Molly looked at Bling. "What is going on? You know something about Bobby, I know you do." She said tensely as she nervously twirled the cup of coffee that Bling had brought her.  
  
Bling looked at Molly, appraising her. "I need to know everything Gentry told you." You're not the only one with instincts, he thought. He took a deep breath and said. "The man you know as Bobby Whiteson...that's not his name. His name is Logan Cale."  
  
Molly looked at Bling disbelievingly. "That's impossible, Logan Cale was killed over a year ago in a botched kidnapping scheme. Bling, it was all over the news! I saw it! All of Seattle talked about it for months. They even took his wife in for questioning. The police thought she might have arranged it. It's still in the gossip pages."  
  
"They were wrong!" Bling said bitterly, his voice rose enough to draw the attention of another patron. He quickly lowered his voice. "The one thing I'm totally sure of is Max and Logan Cale love each more than any two people I have ever seen."  
  
Molly, they never found his body," he said softly, "you have to believe me. I know it's Logan. You have to help me get him out."  
  
"Bling, I know you want it to be Logan, but..."  
  
Bling stopped her in mid sentence, "Look even if you don't believe me, do you want Bobby to get better?! He's barely hanging on as it is. He's terrified of Gentry. I saw that in my visit." Bling's voice held an urgency that Molly couldn't ignore. "You have to help him!"  
  
Molly looked at the man be-side her, reluctant to believe. "Gentry said Bobby's brother was coming in two days to check on him. He's gotten worse each time his brother has visited."  
  
"Then we have less than forty eight hours to get him out." Bling quickly pulled out a cell phone and speed dialed a number. He tapped impatiently as the phone rang. "Pick up the phone... pick up the phone." He slammed the phone closed and looked at Molly. "Let's go I need you to meet someone."  
  
Molly stared at Bling. Finally she asked. "Who?"  
  
Bling sighed deeply and looked at Molly. "We're going to see Logan's wife Max Cale."  
  
~~~  
  
Dr Gentry made evening rounds occasionally and tonight he thought it would be a good idea. He stopped at the desk and chatted with the evening nurses. He then checked on all his patients, stopping last at Bobby Whiteson's room. Bobby was cowering in a corner sitting on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest. "Well Logan Cale, I'm not exactly sure what happened here today or who Mr. Dante Bling is, but I will find out," he said, with quiet menace. He walked over to where Logan was cowering and pulled his arm straight. Gentry then took a syringe out of his pocket and injected the contents into Logan's arm. 


	4. Dancing in the Moonlight Chapter 3

Chap 3 - Dancing in the Moonlight  
  
March 2023  
  
Logan came through the door loosening his tie as he walked. He threw his jacket on the couch and headed for the refrigerator. "Max, do you want anything?" he called.  
  
"Not unless you have something for aching feet. Whoever invented high heels should be shot." Max walked into the living room, plopped down on the couch and kicked off her shoes, four inches of peach sling-back pumps. She was dressed in a pale peach, silk suit. It was conservative, but very feminine and emphasized all her assets. She slipped off her jacket, revealing the sheer shell beneath and deposited the jacket next to Logan's. Sitting back on the couch, she picked up her leg in a very unladylike manner and began to rub her foot. "There's something to be said for being a bike messenger, sensible shoes. I want my old job back," she called to Logan.  
  
He came into the living room, smiling, and handed Max a glass of water and sat down on the couch beside her. "What, you don't like being Seattle society's hottest craze?" he teased.  
  
"Logan, I liked being anonymous," Max growled. "I hate being in a fish bowl. I'm just a freak to them. I smiled so much my teeth itch, and my feet hurt," she grumbled.  
  
"Well Max, I have to tell you, anonymity flew out the window when you came flying in Jam Pony's window on a hoverdrone. And the negotiations over Terminal City made you a celebrity. I'm a mere satellite in your orbit." Logan grinned. He took her foot and started rubbing it. "If you're a freak, then what am I?"  
  
Max looked at Logan and grinned. "I seem to recall a few pictures of a man later identified as Logan Cale, flying across the crowd, guns blazing. 'Protecting his transgenic babe', I recall the papers saying after the fact."  
  
She watched in amusement as his face reddened and his mouth opened but no words ensued. Then she turned serious. "It's not funny Logan. I'm not made for this. You were born doing this; I wasn't. I just want to do my thing you know, a little breaking and entering, maybe kicking a few asses, not standing all day in high heels and making nice to people." Max frowned and retrieved her foot from Logan's hand.  
  
"Max, it's not that I like this either. Blame Bennett. He dragged me into this. I spent most of my adult life flying under the radar of my 'kind'. I hate the shallowness of the society crowd, but that's where the money is. Funny; so did my parents, but they played the game well and I learned. If we want to be able to do everything on the trust's agenda we need money, lots of money. Cale money can't do it all, and as head of the trust it's up to me to find other sources of income."  
  
"On the plus side, there will be lots of opportunities to find out what the leading lights of society are up to. We had two of the biggest racketeers in Seattle at the luncheon today Cyrus Peterson and Lawrence Vance attempting to gain some respect. They laid out some serious money."  
  
"You were the perfect diversion. With you in the room, no one even noticed I was there, and I was able to scope out Vance and Peterson without suspicion. The information I got could be very useful for Eyes Only."  
  
"And, I have to say I was proud to announce the Olivia and James Cale Charitable Trust first project. Ground breaking on the new cancer treatment center at Metro Medical will happen in two months." Logan smiled slightly at the memory of his parents.  
  
"Not to mention the Logan Cale Brigade for the Defense of Widows, Small Children and Lost Animals." Max beamed a huge smile Logan's way.  
  
"That is entirely your fault, Max. I should never have allowed you to take the microphone," Logan began, then he threw Max a pleased smile of his own, "But, you'll have plenty of time to make up for it field commander, since you'll be running the Logan Cale Brigade."  
  
Max's face fell. "I don't know anything about running a charity," she countered.  
  
"Well, I guess you had better talk with Marianne. She can give you all the pointers you'll need." Logan refused to back down. "Besides, it'll keep you out of trouble."  
  
"Me, trouble?" Max sighed in resignation. She knew when to retreat. As she gazed at Logan, she noticed seriousness behind his teasing smile. "Logan, did one of your parent's have cancer?" she asked quietly.  
  
Logan finished taking off his tie and laid it on the jacket before responding. "My mom. She had leukemia. She did well for two years, and then took a turn for the worse. We tried everything even a bone marrow transplant, but it didn't work. She died three months after the transplant. My dad and I didn't have a good relationship at the time. We never spoke of Mom around each other again. He left for Europe on business two months after Mom died, and planted me with Uncle Jonas. When he came back we could never seem to talk about it. He died in an auto accident a year later. I went to Yale that summer on an early admission. I was sixteen. I've been running from my family ever since." Logan looked at his hands and kept turning his wedding ring on his finger. He looked at Max, a deep sadness in his eyes.  
  
"My dad and I could never seem to see eye to eye. He was very protective when I was younger and I chafed under the scrutiny. So when I got old enough to rebel, I did, in spades. We never really had the chance to reconcile."  
  
Max grasped his hand in both of hers. "Logan, I can't make what ever happened go away, but it made you who you are. The man I love."  
  
Logan stood and looked away, embarrassed. "Yeah, well, anyway Bennett managed to rope me back into the family I've spent most of my adult life avoiding," he said quickly changing the subject.  
  
"I've noticed that Bennett is a very smart guy and he only wants the best, kinda like his cousin."  
  
Logan snorted, "Whatever you say," Logan pulled Max to him and kissed her quickly. "I'm going to do some research. There's word of a new drug on the street. I need to check it out."  
  
Max watched him walk into the computer room. He had a long, lanky, slightly disjointed stride that she never tired of. She got up from the couch and headed for the bedroom to change clothes. Ten minutes later she was back, dressed in her usual attire of black low cut jeans and a blue sweater that just brushed her midriff. She sauntered over to Logan, who was, as usual, completely engrossed in his research. Reaching down, she ruffled his already unruly hair, then kissed the top of his head.  
  
"All this society stuff's made me hungry to see my peeps. I'm gonna head down to Crash to see the gang. Wanna come with?" Max asked.  
  
Logan looked up and grinned, "Not tonight; I've got work to do. Give Original Cindy and the crew my regards. I'll fix us some sandwiches when you get back." Logan said, already turning back to his research.  
  
~~~  
  
In another part of town, a man pulled a portfolio out of a briefcase. "These are the pictures you asked for sir." He opened the portfolio and laid the pictures on the desk. They were all pictures of Logan. Most were recent. There were pictures of him leaving Fogle Towers, at the foundation offices, playing pickup basketball, and walking down the street with Max. There were also older pictures, a grainy society-page picture of him and Valerie together after the wedding, one of him graduating from Yale, one of him and his parents when he was about ten.  
  
Ames White sat behind the desk and smiled. "Good job, Leo, but I need much more before I'm ready. I want to know everything about this man, and I mean everything, strengths and weaknesses. I want to know when he gets up and when he sleeps, even when he goes to the can. You get my meaning don't you? Leo?"  
  
"I anticipated that you might, sir. I have his entire history in the portfolio."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
Leo pulled out a grainy newsprint picture of a man carrying a young child in his arms. The caption read: Kidnapping ends. Logan Cale found safe after missing one week  
  
"This benefits me how?" asked White clearly irritated.  
  
"Well Logan Cale was home schooled for five years after the kidnapping. He was never alone. He apparently hated having a bodyguard. It caused a rift between him and his father. It also made him notoriously reclusive as an adult."  
  
"He also gave his mother a bone marrow transplant. She died three months later from complications of leukemia. He has a lot of baggage to exploit."  
  
"One other thing, sir. He is afraid of spiders."  
  
"Very good Leo, I did ask for everything," replied White. "You will be well rewarded for your work."  
  
He picked up a picture of Logan and Max together and smiled a very predatory smile. "There are consequences to every action, 452, and you are going to find out exactly how high the price of your actions will be." 


	5. Dancing in the Moonlight chapter 4

AN: Thanks to my betas, afan, Kyre, and Alaidh. You guys are the best.  
  
A special thanks goes to Star24 who consistently helps me on track. She may not have all the commas, but she knows Logan and Max better than most and is a good friend  
  
Chapter 4 Dancing in the Moonlight  
  
~ She doesn't love you, she never did. You're human, how could she love that? She just used you. She played you. She doesn't love you she never did. ~ The thoughts ran through his mind over and over. He kept fighting them, but they kept coming back. He was drifting again as the drugs overtook him. "Oh God, Max Please help me."  
  
~~~~  
  
"Max... hey Max," Logan called. He walked into the bedroom and looked around. She wasn't there. Realizing she wasn't home, Logan stripped off his sweats and hopped into the shower. He turned on the hot water and let it cascade over his shoulders and back. The investigation into the new drug on the street, Prazenadrine, was going well, but there was one thing nagging him and he couldn't put his finger on it. Before he could grasp what was bothering him a pair of warm hands slid around his waist and he felt lips kissing along his spine until they reached the very sensitive skin around the scar on his back.  
  
Logan reached around and pulled Max into an embrace. "Do I know you?" he laughed.  
  
"I'm the cleaning lady and I think you need a good cleaning. Are you up for the occasion?" Max laughed as she looked up at Logan.  
  
Logan grinned, his eyes sparkling, and said, "I think I can rise to it."  
  
"Ummm, I think you all ready have." Max pulled Logan's head down and began kissing him, tenderly at first then with increasing passion. Her hands began rubbing along the flat planes of his chest and abdomen. Logan groaned softly and responded enthusiastically to Max. His hands began exploring her, finding the places he knew would drive her wild. As the shower rained water on the two, hands slid over soap-slicked skin and steam began to cloud the shower as they gave into the passion that engulfed them.  
  
~~~  
  
~ "Logan, why couldn't you help her? I thought you loved her?" James Cale looked at him sadly, then turned and walked away.  
  
"Dad, don't go please! I did love her. I tried my best. I tried. Oh God, Dad don't go please... I need you." Logan whispered to the retreating form of his father. ~  
  
"Oh God, stop! Please stop!" Logan pulled futilely against the shackles that held him. He watched as the needle came again. He was unable to stop its progress. The needle slipped into his arm sending him into hell again. ~You didn't help her you couldn't. You're weak, not good enough. She died because of you. He hated you for it. You don't deserve a name. ~"It's not true, it's not true," he whispered through dry broken lips, then he sunk again into the miasma of the drugs. He pulled against the bonds that held him and whispered unintelligibly, beads of sweat covering his forehead.  
  
"How long do you plan to keep this up?" Kyle Gentry said.  
  
"I want him broken by the end of the week. This has been very enjoyable, but it's time for the game to end." I'm surprised he's lasted so long. He's stronger than I would have thought." Ames White looked down on the restless form of Logan Cale and smiled. He turned to Gentry and said, "Do whatever you need."  
  
~~~  
  
"Logan," Max called. She came out of the bedroom unsurprised to find him engrossed in the computer. "Earth to Logan! Logan...Hey!"  
  
He looked up from his computer at Max. She was standing, head tilted, hand on hip, looking at him with amusement and exasperation. She was dressed in low cut jeans and a dark red sweater that just covered her midriff. When she moved the sweater shifted to expose a bit of golden skin. He grinned like the Cheshire cat. "Come here," he said suggestively.  
  
"No way!" Max laughed. "I know you. I walk over there, you'll start kissing me, then I'll start kissing you then the whole evening is shot. We promised Original Cindy we would meet her at Crash, and that is what we're going to do."  
  
"Aww, " Logan pretended to be disappointed. He stood and Max looked him over and smiled. He was dressed in jeans and a tan shirt over a blue t- shirt. He ambled over to where Max was standing. "We'd better go then." He gestured for her to walk before him. He grabbed his keys and together they went out the door.  
  
"Max?" Lagan said, "I'm worried about the drug scam. Something's not adding up. Can't quite put my finger on it, but I have a bad feeling about it."  
  
"What's the dealio? Are you saying we shouldn't do the recon?"  
  
"No, I'm not saying that. I just need a few more days to make sure. It's almost too easy."  
  
"Ok do all the research you need, but tonight is for fun and beer. Logan must have fun; it's an order." Max mock-frowned at Logan as the elevator stopped on the garage level.  
  
Logan grinned at Max and said, "Yes ma'am." He beeped open the door to the car, a new Mercedes SUV with class two body armor.  
  
Max cocked her head to the side. "You know I really miss Bessie," she said wistfully. "I miss the way it used to be sometimes, you know just you and me fighting the good fight." She turned and looked up at Logan.  
  
Logan bent down and kissed Max on the forehead and drew her to him. "Nothing ever stays the same, Max. We can't go back to where we were. We're different people now. But one thing you can always count on, I love you Max Cale. I will always love you. Nothing will ever change that."  
  
Max gulped and sniffed a little. "You know, Logan, I've thought a lot of things about you. You're the most stubborn and pigheaded man I know. You're ruthless, and single minded, but I never would have thought of you as a big pile of sentimental mush."  
  
Logan looked at Max in mock horror. "Don't tell anyone. Can't have my reputation ruined. Tell you what, lets take your bike tonight. Forget the car." He shrugged and grinned. "It probably won't rain for at least another twenty minutes or so."  
  
"You're on, hot shot." Max walked to her bike swaying as she went and Logan followed, smiling.  
  
Logan climbed on the bike behind Max, put his hands around her waist and snuggled in close behind her.  
  
"If you don't stop doing that, I'm gonna have to do something that you'll regret," Max threatened  
  
"You promise?" Logan said, then grabbed on for dear life as Max roared out of the garage.  
  
~~~  
  
He was lost. He stood on the edge of a precipice, "Max, where are you? Max?"  
  
~"She's not here," the whispered voice came again. "She's forgotten you. She doesn't love you. How could she? You're a poseur; you couldn't save her. You can't save yourself; you're weak. How could she love you? How could anyone love you? Give up. Forget...forget."  
  
~~~  
  
Max was watching Logan. He was playing pool with Sketchy and winning handily. Original Cindy smirked, handed Max a beer. and said. "Sister girl, that man has you so twisted around, you don't know what end's up. And here I was thinking that you was all strong. He just smiles at you and you melt into a puddle. Who'd o' thunk?"  
  
"It's not like that," Max said, then she broke up laughing. "We're not like that, God how lame was that, anyway?  
  
"Pretty damn lame, if you ask me," Cindy drawled, "Still Logan ain't half bad for being the wrong sex. If I swung that way, I would've made a play for him."  
  
Max looked in astonishment at Original Cindy. She then started laughing realizing that Original Cindy was teasing.  
  
Original Cindy put her hand on her hip and mock glared at Max. "Sugah, you may be hot, but you're not in the Original One's league." Unable to keep a straight face any longer, Cindy laughed and hugged Max. "We've got plenty of time to chill, boo. You better take that man home before you throw him on the pool table and start ripping his clothes off right here in Crash."  
  
Max grinned. "I think I'll do that. I owe him." She walked over to Logan, who was watching Sketchy break. "Lets jet," she said seductively.  
  
Logan grinned devilishly and looked over at Original Cindy and winked at her. He called the game, tossed some money on the pool table, grabbed Max's hand and, together, they headed for the stairs.  
  
"Damn, than man could charm the panties off a lesbo," she said to herself as Sketchy walked up to the bar.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked. "Logan dropped a cool Benjamin on the table, and he was up one game!"  
  
"Good!" said Original Cindy tartly. "You know what that means."  
  
"I'm buying."  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
~~~  
  
Max was deceptively quiet on the way up to the penthouse. Logan tried to touch her on the way upstairs, but she effectively pinned his hands with hers.  
  
"Max!" he pleaded.  
  
She just smiled. She let his hands go when they got to the apartment door so he could unlock the door. The minute the door closed, Max was all over Logan. She pulled the tan shirt down to his elbows, making his hands immobile. "Think you're going to tease me and get away with it? Think again." She shoved Logan against a wall and ripped the t-shirt he was wearing exposing his sculpted chest. Her hands roamed up and down his chest, followed by her tongue. She teased Logan's nipples with her tongue and teeth. She could feel him getting hard. He was moaning with desire and struggling to get his arms free.  
  
"Are you going tease me that way again?" she asked between kisses and nibbles.  
  
"Oh yes, God yes," he moaned.  
  
"Good!" she said releasing his arms.  
  
Logan wasted no time. He picked Max up and carried her to the bedroom where it was his turn. Expertly he stripped Max out of her clothes and took off his own. He then took his time with his mouth and tongue bringing her close to orgasm time and again. Finally when she was at the peak Logan slipped into her. She gasped and arched her back and together they began to move in unison. She came with a small scream followed closely by Logan. He groaned as he let himself go both physically and emotionally. He had never allowed himself to be vulnerable to anyone in his life, at least not since his childhood, but Max was able to breach his carefully constructed walls with nothing more than a simple look or touch. Despite that, he knew that his heart was safe in her keeping, safe in those delicate yet strong hands that could kill a man so effortlessly. Sex with Max was so much more than the physical. Each time they came together it was a celebration of the triumph of their love over the seemingly impassable obstacles that had been between them for so long.  
  
~~~  
  
"NO! You're wrong. She does love me... she does. He whispered it over and over. "She does love me."  
  
~ He stood on the precipice again. It would be so easy to step off, to fall into the oblivion. He turned to make the step, but a voice called to him bringing him back. "Logan, don't leave me. I love you." He turned and saw a pair of brown eyes calling him back from the dark. He stepped away one more time. "I love you Max." ~  
  
White looked at Logan. "You're losing, nobody. You can't hold on forever you won't remember who you were and you will truly be mine." He turned and left the small room that held his prisoner, smiling as he went.  
  
~~~  
  
In another room in another city, Max awakened with a start, "Logan?" 


	6. Chapter 5

Dancing in the Moonlight chapter 5  
  
"Logan, why are you so worried? This is a routine breaking and entering job. I slip in and out, and no one knows the better." Max looked at Logan, clearly exasperated with him.  
  
Turning to her from his computer Logan asked acidly. "If I could put my finger on it, it wouldn't be a problem, would it?"  
  
Max rolled her eyes. "You have been going over this data for two months. Don'tcha think that something would have shown by now? You worry too much."  
  
Logan stood and began to pace, tension obvious in his posture. He stopped in front of Max and folded his arms across his chest. "Is that what you think I'm doing...worrying too much? Just because you're genetically empowered means I don't have a right to worry? Wrong! We're not doing this until I'm sure. The data are suspect. I'm going to scrub the mission until I'm sure." Logan turned, walked to the window, and looked out over the city.  
  
Max looked at him, her mouth open, hands on hips. She walked quickly to the window. "Logan, what is up with you? I haven't seen you this up in arms before. You're willing to give up pursuit of a major drug dealer, who has caused the death of more than a few people I might add, because, you're worried?"  
  
"It's a trap, Max...I know it is. It's too easy; it doesn't add up. This isn't Vance's style. He's into corporate fraud in a big way. Drug running is not his thing. Someone is setting us up. I can think of only one reason and that's you. There are people out there who still want you, Max, for whatever reasons. White's still alive and not too happy, I'm guessing, Lydecker still has an agenda... the government's black ops haven't given up yet. I can't chance it."  
  
"You can't chance it! Since when do you get to make decisions for me?" Max asked angrily. "We're married, but that doesn't make you my keeper. Besides, you are in as much danger as me. Every time we go out I'm worried that something will happen to you. Face it Logan; you're in far more danger than I am. Eyes Only has a lot more enemies than Max Cale. If they are after anyone, it's you, not me, or do I have to mention Gerhardt Bronck! You're not the only one who worries, you know," whispered Max.  
  
"Max, they don't know who Eyes Only is," Logan sighed and gathered Max in his arms. "We're at cross purposes then. Neither of us is willing to give up the things we care about most. Things are much more difficult now, it seems." He smiled ruefully at Max. "Maybe we can reach a compromise."  
  
"We're gonna have to, 'cause if you pull this Neanderthal thing with the husband dealio again, I'm seriously going to have to kick your ass." She grinned up at Logan.  
  
Logan raised his eyebrows and looked at her, considering what she had said. "Well I'll just have to risk it. I'm your husband and I need to be a Neanderthal occasionally. Didn't you read it in the husbands' manual? The part where it says that husbands have a right to worry about their spouses and even express that worry when needed?" Logan smiled and walked to the stereo, "Dance with me Max."  
  
The music came up and Logan looked at Max, and in his endearing off tune way began to sing to her again. ~"You can't dance and stay up tight, It's a supernatural delight...Everybody was dancing in the moonlight".~ He held out his hand to her.  
  
Max looked at Logan and melted. "This isn't over. I refuse to allow you to seduce me away from this. We are going to talk about it," She drifted into his arms. "So when do I get to see this manual? " she murmured into his chest.  
  
She felt the rumble of laughter in his chest. "It's a secret. If I show you... well you know. Max we will talk; I promise," he said as they began to dance.  
  
~~~~  
  
Three days later  
  
Logan and Max sat in the SUV outside a high-rise in the business district. It was 4 A.M. and traffic was non-existent. Logan looked at his computer going over the schematics of the building.  
  
"Everything looks right. Nothing out of the ordinary, just the normal building security," Logan said tersely. "I've been sussing the place out for the last month. No recent changes in security." Logan looked at Max, his brow furrowed. "We could bag this and go home," he said quietly.  
  
"Logan, it's going to be okay! It's not like you to give up on a major drug dealer. We'll keep in constant contact on comms. I have back-up, like you asked; you're staying here, like I asked. Besides, I'm the best. What could go wrong?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, your back-up is late," Logan said grumpily. Just then a knock came on the window. Logan whirled around to see Zack standing there, with Jondy and Zane behind him. Logan lowered the window. " You're late," he growled.  
  
"Max, you ready to do this thing?" Zack asked, ignoring Logan.  
  
Logan sighed deeply. "Look Zack, I'm sorry..."  
  
"Don't worry. We'll bring Max back safe." Zack looked at Logan and gave him a half-smile. The others just rolled their eyes and laughed.  
  
Logan flushed and turned to Max, who was laughing. He smiled ruefully. "Okay, I get the picture." He bent across the seat, gave Max a kiss and handed her the comm units. "Be care-"  
  
"ful," she finished for him. She gave him a kiss and jumped out of the SUV.  
  
Together with her siblings, she jogged to the building. "Logan says the stuff we need is on a secure server on the 10th floor. There are no special security measures being taken. Routine job."  
  
"So what's the big deal, anyway?" asked Zane. "I'm guarding Logan; is there something going down we don't know about?"  
  
"Logan is a little spun about this mission, is all," Max replied shortly  
  
"Like you aren't!" Zane retorted. "I know Logan didn't agree to this without a fight."  
  
"Just think of it as the art of matrimonial compromise. He agreed not to go in this time, and I agreed not to break his leg... and I promised I would take in back-up." Max grinned at Zane, who just rolled his eyes.  
  
Max handed out the comm units then placed one in her own ear. "Logan, can you hear me?"  
  
"Loud and clear, Max. I've shut down the security grid. It's safe to go. There are two security guards manning the console. They don't have a clue they've been breached." After a moment the words came, "Max, be careful." There was a collective sigh and grin as Logan spoke. Everyone laughed, but those words had become a talisman. The X5s needed to hear them.  
  
Max gave a hand signal and everyone moved out. Zane drifted into the shadows moving into position. He stood in the night shadows near the corner of the building about 25 yards from Logan. Logan looked up at him and smiled.  
  
Max, Zack and Jondy entered the building, moving stealthily, looking for any signs of trouble. They split up and circled the lobby before heading to the stairs. Zack came up behind the security station and listened to the guards for a moment. He rolled a small canister under the chair of one of the guards gave, it ten seconds and silently moved away moved silently away. The guards began to yawn. In less than two minutes they were out cold.  
  
Max gave a hand signal. Zack and Jondy nodded in response. Zack went through the stairwell door first, followed by Max, then Jondy. They climbed to the 10th floor without any problem. Max quickly found the server room and looked at the rows of servers bolted to the floor. The information she wanted was located on servers three and seven. She was preparing to take the servers off-line when she heard the sound of an elevator. Her senses, already on alert, kicked into overdrive. Quickly she abandoned the task, exited the room and crouched behind a desk in the antechamber.  
  
"What is it?" Jondy hissed as Max came out. Max shrugged and held her finger to her lips. Zack had already positioned himself against the wall nearest the elevator and pulled his gun. Jondy moved into position inside a doorway. Max stayed where she was, hidden in a dark corner with a good view of the elevator doors. The door opened. Two women and a man all in body armor stepped out, moving with a preternatural grace and took up positions near the stairwell door and waited. They were positioned perfectly to block any exit.  
  
"White's goon squad," Max said. Then all hell broke loose.  
  
Logan was sitting in the SUV, watching as the elevator grid suddenly came back on-line. "Shit!" He began typing furiously. "Max! Are you okay? Zack? Jondy? Report!" He looked out his window, expecting to see Zane coming, but instead saw him engaged in a battle with three people. Logan opened the door and started to get out, but he felt the touch of a gun barrel behind his left ear.  
  
"I wouldn't move if I were you," came the soft and very dangerous voice of Ames White. "Turn off the comm."  
  
~~~  
  
Max launched herself at the nearest Phalanx warrior who turned and parried the blow easily. The blonde tried a sweep kick. Max vaulted over her head, executing a perfect half-twisting somersault and landing on the desk behind the warrior. As the blond, turned Max jumped onto and drove her to the ground. Max began hitting her in the face repeatedly. The warrior was unfazed; she grabbed one of Max's hands and used a foot thrust to flip Max over her head; Max landed heavily on her back, temporarily winded.  
  
Across the hallway, Jondy was fighting with another phalanx soldier. He slammed Jondy against the wall and dropped her to the ground. Jondy leg- swept him, knocking him off-balance. She quickly jumped up and grabbed a fire extinguisher off the wall. The fire extinguisher became a weapon as Jondy swung it at the phalanx warrior, forcing him to retreat and duck. As the warrior moved in for a counter attack, Jondy turned the extinguisher around and quickly sprayed him with freezing CO2. He backed away and Jondy pressed her advantage.  
  
The Phalanx warrior who engaged Max went to help her compatriot. With a glance at Zack, Max jumped up and went to help Jondy.  
  
Zack moved fast, a blur of action, as he engaged the other female warrior. Grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her Zack slammed her into the wall. She bounced off the wall, nose bloodied. She turned quickly and kicked Zack in the chest, knocking him backward to the floor. When she didn't press her attack, Zack looked around quickly.  
  
In fact, none of the phalanx were pressing the attack. They seemed to be content to just hold the X5s in the room. Zack met Max's eyes and he saw the dread that appeared.  
  
"Logan!" Max said desperately into the comm as she headed to the stairs. The phalanx moved to let her, Zack and Jondy pass. What Max heard chilled her to the bone.  
  
"452," came the repellant voice of Ames White.  
  
~~~~  
  
Logan was roughly pulled from the car. He saw an opening and threw an elbow into White's face, causing White to lose his balance and grip. Seizing the opportunity, Logan pulled away and began to run. He wasn't hoping to escape; he was hoping to buy time for Max. He shot a quick look at Zane and saw that the three phalanx warriors had subdued him.  
  
"Cale, if you run, I'll kill her. Do you think these are the only people I have?" White called. "She's not the objective. You are. But if you take another step, I'll kill her and let you watch." Logan stopped in his tracks and slowly turned toward White. One of the Phalanx warriors walked away from Zane toward Logan. He grabbed Logan's arms and pulled them behind his back where he hand-cuffed Logan tightly. Then he pushed him roughly in the White's direction.  
  
"I don't..." Logan was stopped by a vicious backhand causing his glasses to fly off his face.  
  
White ripped the comm out of Logan's ear and said to his henchman, "Gag him. I don't want to hear him." Logan was quickly gagged as a black Lincoln Continental pulled up. Logan watched as White turned on the comm.  
  
White smiled. "452."  
  
"I've been waiting to hear from you. What took you so long?" he taunted.  
  
"If you hurt him in anyway," came Max's voice, "I will kill you." She was running down the stairs, giving hand signals to Zack and Jondy as she flew.  
  
"Your threats amuse me, 452. Did you think there wouldn't be consequences for stealing my son? I'm just returning the favor. I may give him back to you... one day." White took the comm out of his ear and dropped it on the ground, crushing it with his heel. He opened the trunk of the Lincoln, pulling a hood out of his pocket. He slipped it over Logan's head and pushed him into the trunk. White slammed the trunk door shut and got in the car, ordering the driver to go.  
  
Max burst out the door of the building followed by Zack and Jondy. Zack raised his gun at the retreating car. Max slapped down his arm. "No Zack!" she snapped. "Logan is in that car! She ran for the SUV, only to find the key broken off in the ignition.  
  
Max turned to run after the retreating car, feeling something crunch under her foot after just a few steps.. She looked down and stopped, then slowly bent to pick up Logan's glasses. Holding the glasses in her hand Max lost the control she'd been maintaining. She sank to the ground and began to sob uncontrollably as her siblings looked on in shock. 


	7. Dancing in the Moonlight chapter 6

AN: Thanks again to my betas Kyre and Alidah. 

Dancing in the Moonlight- Chapter 6

Molly sat in the car mulling over the events of the day. She felt like she was being sucked into a vortex. Thoughts swirled and danced in her head..._it can't be...can it? What if it's true? What have I gotten myself into?_ She glanced furtively at Bling, as he drove, his face set and determined. _What do I know about this man? He could be a murderer. All I have to go on is a resume... and my instincts._ She clutched the chart she in her hands tighter.

As if he heard her thoughts, Bling turned and gave Molly a reassuring smile before turning his eyes back to the road. "I know you must be thinking: how the hell did I get into this?" Bling said, as he approached a checkpoint into sector seven.

"And how would you know that?" she asked quietly.

"Because I sure as hell would be," he replied. "I know you have a ton of questions, but I promise you'll get all the answers you want. If nothing else, Molly, we will get help for...Bobby." Bling stopped at the checkpoint. He and Molly presented their passes and were waved through. "It's obvious you care a lot about him. What drew you to him?"

Molly contemplated the question for a moment. "I'm not really sure," she said hesitantly. "There was just something about him. He was so ill when he came to us, terrified of everything. Anytime someone came near, he would cower like he expected to be beaten. He wouldn't look at anyone. It took me days to figure out how to get him to respond to me, how to get him to do anything. I had to give him permission. I could get him to talk a little. One day he smiled at me, and that was all it took. I looked into his eyes and could see so much sadness and pain. I also saw recognition and I knew there was someone there."

Bling's hands tightened on the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white. "I'm glad you were there for him, Molly." 

"Thank you," she said softly, "Exactly where are we going Bling?"

"We're heading to the penthouse of Fogle Towers. We are going to meet Max Cale," he said.

Molly sat silently for the remainder of the ride. She looked out the window, seeing the shabby streets turn into clean, well-kept boulevards as they neared the sector nine checkpoint. She rarely found a need to come to this area of Seattle, so she looked around with curiosity and interest. She presented her sector pass at the checkpoint as they came into sector nine proper. Bling drove for several more minutes then turned into the garage of a large building. After parking he and Molly got out of the car and stepped into an elevator.

Bling buzzed the penthouse and got no response. "I know she's there," he said, pulling a key card out of his pocket and swiping it in the lock. The elevator jerked slightly and began the slow rise to the penthouse. 

When the elevator stopped and the door opened, Molly, followed Bling into a broad foyer. There was a single door, made of polished red wood. Bling grabbed the doorknob and turned it. The door swung open, revealing the interior of the penthouse. There were few lights on, giving Molly the odd sensation of being in a cave. Surreptitiously, Molly glanced around noting the artwork and minimalist austerity of the apartment. It was beautiful, but cold and forbidding. She gasped involuntarily when a woman rose, catlike, from the sofa. 

"What do you want Bling?" asked Max.

Molly looked at Max Cale. She wasn't sure what she'd expected, but this wasn't it. The Max Cale she remembered from the society pages was a sophisticated smiling woman. This woman was almost feral. Her hair formed wild curls around her face, giving the impression of a lioness about to strike. Her face was a mixture of anguish, grief and barely suppressed rage.

"Why are you here Bling? Who is this?" Max asked harshly, indicating Molly. In a sudden shift her face closed. The wild emotions vanished, replaced by a cold mask. Her voice was flat and emotionless as she said, "Like I even care who. Just leave."

"Max! Listen to me!" Bling enjoined.

Once again her emotions spilled out. "Why?" Max spat. "You quit on me! Turned your back and ran. I will never give up!" Max began to stalk the room, her grief and rage ready to escape at any moment. She finally stopped moving and looked out the window, her back to them.

Bling took in the rage and pain without comment, waiting for it to subside. "Max, please come sit down. I have something you need to hear."

Max snorted and asked, "And just what would that be?" She did not turn to face them. "Is that why she is here? Another dead-end, another person angling for the reward? Twelve million dollars is a lot of scratch." She laughed mirthlessly.

"Max, I saw Logan today." Bling said flatly. 

Max whirled and looked at Bling incredulously, "How? Where? You're sure?" Her tortured voice was raw with pain. 

Bling walked to Max and pulled her into his arms where she began to sob uncontrollably. Molly, uncomfortable with the situation, moved away from them toward the kitchen. She stopped and picked up a picture on an end table. Her eyes widened as she saw a man with spiky, sandy colored hair grinning back at her. An unbidden, "Oh my God," escaped from her lips. She turned in time to hear Bling say to Max, "Max, Logan is alive!"

~~~~

Kyle Gentry was restless. There was something wrong that he couldn't put his finger on. His thoughts began drifting back to Dante Bling. Something about Bling bothered him. Sighing heavily, Gentry grabbed his keys and left his house, heading back to Timberview.

When he arrived, he walked straight to the nurses' station. "Debby will you get the personnel file for Dante Bling and bring it to my office? Oh, and bring me a cup of coffee, too." He walked toward his office only to hear a high keening wail coming from the direction of Bobby's room. He stopped momentarily, smiled and kept walking.

He sat down in his office and waited for Debby to arrive with the file. He looked on his desk for Bobby Whiteson's chart. Not finding it, Gentry looked through all the charts, and he realized that it was missing. There was only one person who could have taken Bobby's chart.

A knock on his door disturbed his thought process. "Come in," he said shortly. The door opened and Debby entered carrying a cup of coffee. "Dr Gentry, I can't find the file. It's not in the personnel office. I can't think of where Judy might have put it. I'm sorry."

Gentry's eyes narrowed momentarily then he smiled casually. "It's probably in a stack of papers on Miss Webb's desk. Thanks Debby. Oh, one more thing," Gentry said offhandedly. "When did Molly Webb leave tonight?"

"I'm not exactly sure Dr Gentry. She was here for awhile after you left, but I'm not sure how long."

Gentry frowned at the information, "That will be all. Thank you." Debby quickly left. Gentry made a decision and reached for the phone. A slight sheen of sweat appeared on his forehead as he dialed a number.

"Why are you calling me?" came a cold voice on the line.

"I have reason to suspect that 452 might know Cale is here. Or if she doesn't now she will soon," Gentry said, glancing around the room nervously as if looking for a method of escape. His life was on the line and he knew it. 

There was a brief silence on the other end of the line. "Prepare to move him now. Do whatever you have to do to ensure that she is unable to take him. Kill him before that happens. Am I perfectly clear?"

"I understand perfectly."

"Very good. I'm assembling a team. It will take a few hours for them to arrive. I will be there in less than twelve hours." The line went dead.

~~~

"He's alive!" Max stepped back from Bling and looked at him, hope in her eyes. "Where? Lets go now!" Max sprang into a flurry of action crossing the apartment as she began gathering things she would need.

Watching her, Molly remembered going to the zoo with her parents when she was a child. Max reminded her of a panther she saw there, beautiful and dangerous. Max moved with feline grace, unconscious of the power she radiated as she hunted the room, intent on her task. 

Molly was startled out of her reverie by Bling. 

"Max, we can't go in like this," he was saying calmly.

Max twisted to stare at him. "Why not?" she asked with unnatural calm. "We have to get him out."

"We go in like this and our chances of bringing him out alive are slim to none. I have someone who can help us." Bling nodded his head in Molly's direction.

Max slowly turned in Molly's direction and Molly swore that she could see a slight green glow in her eyes.

"Tell me." Max commanded sitting down at the dining room table "I want to hear everything."

Molly walked nervously to the table and sat down, still clutching the chart. She glanced at Bling, who had also taken a seat, and he gave her a reassuring look.

Molly cleared her throat and began to speak in a low voice. Bobby Whiteson came to our facility..."

"Who is Bobby Whiteson?" interrupted Max. her voice icy.

"Max," Bling pleaded, "Hear Molly out; she's the only who can help us." 

Molly opened the chart she held and began again. "Bobby... I'm sorry Mrs. Cale... Bobby is the name I know him by. He was admitted almost six months ago in an extreme psychotic state. He babbled incoherently about a cult. He kept saying that he didn't have a name, that he was nobody He was very fearful of any physical contact."

"His physical condition was poor. He was, and remains, very malnourished. There are multiple scars on his arms from suicide attempts. He has a tattoo on the back of his neck. It's a bar code. The code reads the word nothing."

Max jumped up and began to pace again. She looked over at Bling and returned to sit down. "I'm sorry," she said to Molly. "Please continue."

Molly started speaking again. "He also had marks around his neck, wrists and ankles, which I was told were from a recent suicide attempts." Molly's voice cracked a little as she recounted the history of Bobby Whiteson.

Max turned her head and regarded Molly. Her emotions were closely hooded but Molly felt the intensity of the stare.

Molly looked back at her chart and began to go through the contents. She gasped; a quiet "Oh God" escaped her lips.

"What!" Bling exclaimed. Max looked quietly at Molly waiting for her reply.

Molly looked up at them, tears in her eyes. "They've been torturing him. I don't know why I didn't realize it before." 

"In what way, Molly?" Bling asked.

Molly looked at Bling, "There are parts of Dr Gentry's private notes in this chart. I took this off Gentry's desk before I left." She said bleakly, "They have been doing ECT on Bobby without any sedation. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She put her hands to her mouth in horror and began crying in earnest.

Max jumped up and began pacing the room again rage intensifying with every step. She picked up a phone and stabbed in a number. "Bling found Logan... he's alive...be here in an hour and bring weapons."


	8. Dancing in th Moonlight Chapter 7

Dancing in the Moonlight - Chapter 7

Logan was scared; there was no other way to describe it. The only thing he wasn't sure of was whether he was more scared for himself or Max. He was afraid she was following playing into White's twisted game, yet at the same time he hoped she was. He wasn't deluding himself; he knew White was capable of unspeakable acts, especially in matters concerning his son.

He tried to find a position that was slightly less uncomfortable, but it was futile. The handcuffs were so tight he couldn't feel his hands anymore. The only thing he could do was wait. 

Logan lost all sense of time as the car kept moving. A feeling of heat and torpor engulfed him as he lapsed into a state of semi-consciousness. Despite his lethargy, he came instantly alert the moment the car slowed and came to a stop. He heard the door opening and the crunch on gravel as someone came to the rear of the car. The lid of the trunk popped open and Logan was dragged out. His legs were numb from his cramped position in the car, and before he could gain his balance, rough hands shoved him forward. Logan fell heavily to his knees. Hands grabbed his arms and dragged him to his feet. He stumbled along until his feet hit a solid surface. 

Logan couldn't see anything because of the hood. He didn't know whether it was night or day. He could hear his steps echoing as he was pushed forward. The silence bothered him; he wished someone would say something, anything. He tried to move his hands, and all he got were shooting pains in his wrists. He was totally helpless._ A huge hand was covering his mouth. He struggled with all his might but he couldn't get away. They tied up his hands and he couldn't move. He heard a voice saying 'Stop crying kid or we'll kill your mommy and daddy. How'd you like that? It will be your fault.' _Logan shuddered at the memory.

They stopped and Logan was turned around four or five times disorienting him even further. He was pushed into a room; it was dank and smelled musty. He strained to hear or see anything. His captors pushed him down into a chair. They unlocked and removed the handcuffs, and Logan began rubbing his hands, trying to get the circulation back. When he tentatively reached for the hood he was backhanded brutally. The unexpected blow knocked him off the chair; he landed hard on his side. He tasted the blood, warm in his mouth, and it made him nauseated. Rough hands jerked him to his feet, shoving him back in the chair. His shoes were removed and shackles placed on his ankles. The hands secured him to the floor using a short length of chain. Logan didn't try to resist; he was out-numbered and he knew it. The only thing he that could help him now was a rescue.

They handcuffed him again and stood him up. Logan's arms were stretched over his head until he was standing totally straight, elbows and knees locked. He was secured in this position. The hood was slipped from his head and the gag removed. Then he heard the soft snick of a door closing, and he was left standing in total darkness.

Ames White stood outside the door. He smiled broadly and looked at the man standing next to him. "Good job, Leo. Nice night's work. Lets go get a late breakfast."

"Sounds good, sir," replied Leo, and together the two men walked down the hall talking amiably.

~~~

Logan didn't know how long he'd been standing. The only thing he wanted was to be able to move. Every muscle screamed in agony. The shackles holding his ankles gave him no play; he couldn't lift his feet. The handcuffs were slightly looser, but if he slumped even a little, the cuffs caught the nerves on his wrists and sent white-hot pain shooting through his hands, down his arms, to his shoulders. He gave an involuntary groan, as he stood unable to move or to get any relief.

Hours ... or maybe minutes ... later, Logan heard the door click open. Light flooded the room, blinding him. Logan's hands were released from the handcuffs and he fell to the floor, his over-taxed muscles unable to support his weight. He cracked his head on the floor, sending waves of nausea through him. Logan watched groggily as a pair of feet came into focus in front of his face.

Hands dragged him to his feet and pushed him down in a chair. His arms felt like lead weights, and he struggled to lift them into his lap. Logan stared at White coolly, not wanting to appear afraid and waited for the next move.

White stood looking at Logan, a small smile playing on his lips. "I've been waiting for this a long time," he said.

"Waiting, for what? If you think I will tell you where your son is, you're wrong. Besides, I don't know where he is," Logan replied. 

White smiled broadly at Logan. "You think this is about Ray? You're very wrong. Ray is lost to me. He's a failure to me and to his people. But then you would know all about being a failure, wouldn't you?"

Logan blinked. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he said, staring ahead.

White pulled up a chair and sat down in front of Logan. "Oh, I think you do." He smiled and continued, "You know, you and I are a lot alike. We're both overachievers; we wanted to please our fathers. The only difference is how it worked out. You couldn't live up to your father's expectations; you couldn't gain his love. That's where we're different, you see; it was my father who couldn't live up to my expectations. He was weak like you, pathetic." 

"You know nothing about me!" Logan spat.

White grinned broadly; then he snapped his fingers. An aide appeared from somewhere behind Logan and handed White a manila folder. White opened the folder and took out a sheet of paper. "Your father planned on you going to Harvard Business, but you went to Yale instead. How disappointing it was for him. He wanted you to go into the family business, but you weren't good enough ... couldn't cut it. Here's a letter from your father to your uncle: 'Logan never does what I expect.' Doesn't sound too pleased to me." White looked at Logan expectantly.

Logan stared stonily ahead, refusing to respond. 

"Nothing to say? I'm not surprised. It's hard to justify being such a disappointment to your family. What about your mother? Was it hard watching her die, knowing you weren't good enough to prevent her death? I mean you gave her a bone marrow transplant, didn't you? She rejected it, just like she rejected you. Did it bother you to see her like this?" White showed Logan a picture of Olivia Cale while she was in the hospital. She was pale, her head bald from chemotherapy. "This was all your fault," White said. "If you had been good enough, she would be alive. Your father would also be alive. He wouldn't have died in that crash. So you're pretty much responsible for both your parents' deaths." 

Logan lunged at White, unable to contain himself. The shackles around his ankles tripped him and he fell heavily to the floor. He attempted to lift himself from the ground, but he was still very weak from the prolonged standing and his arms wouldn't support his weight. He lay there for a few moments before he was dragged back to the chair.

"See, you know it," taunted White. "You know you weren't good enough, and it makes you angry." 

Logan struggled to compose himself. He looked up at White and smiled. "I know what you are doing, and it won't work." 

"It's working already," White replied. "You know what I'm going to do to you, and there is no way you can stop it. Don't expect any rescue from 452 or any of the other transgenic scum. I've covered my tracks exceptionally well. They won't ever find you. So I can take as much time as I like to break you. I'm going to enjoy every minute of it." White slapped Logan's arm in a friendly gesture and grinned down at him.

Logan felt fear growing in the pit of his stomach and a cold chill traveled up his spine. He was totally at the mercy of a madman. He had no leverage to use. _Max will find me_, he thought. It's what he had to hold onto for now. Refusing to let the fear show, Logan looked up at White and said emphatically, "You're insane. You won't win. Max _will_ find me."

Rage filled White's face. He grabbed Logan's face in his hands and bent down until he was in Logan's face. "You have no idea what is in store for you, but you're about to find out." White let Logan go and backed away. Two of White's aides came forward. One unshackled Logan's ankles while the other stood by.

"Take off your clothes," White commanded.

"No," came the reply.

"Have it your way." White nodded, and his two aides went toward Logan.

Logan, realizing it was a no-win situation, reached up and started unbuttoning his shirt. He undressed down to his underwear and stopped.

"Everything," said White coldly. 

Logan complied and stood naked before White. He forced himself not to show embarrassment or fear. The second aide came to Logan and shoved something into his hands.

"Put it on," came the command.

Logan put on the clothes. They were nondescript gray scrubs; the kind prisoners wore. The significance wasn't lost on him. "I can't say much for your fashion sense," he said.

White smiled. "I like that, arrogance, a sense of caste. You won't have that for long." He nodded again at his henchmen. They came shackled Logan to the floor and pushed him back into the chair. One grabbed his head and bent it forward. Logan heard the hum of a small motor and began to struggle, but he was held still and he felt the prick of a tattoo needle on the back of his neck. After they finished with the tattoo, Logan heard another sound and felt shears against his scalp. They shaved his head until he was completely bald. Logan reached up tentatively to touch his head and was slapped.

"You don't have permission to move," White said. "These are the rules. One, the person you thought you were no longer exists; your designation is 'nobody'. Two, you will not speak without permission. Three, when you are given permission to speak, you will always address me as 'sir'. Four, you will always keep your head bowed in my presence."

"That shouldn't be too hard, you know...'cause you're so short," Logan needled.

Logan was quickly jerked from the chair. His shirt was pulled off. Two of White's men held his arms out while another took a broad leather strap and began hitting Logan across his shoulders and down his back. The familiar took his time, using all of his arm strength to hit Logan. Logan arched his back and tried to pull away but was held steady in the grip of the others. Logan grunted from the pain. He bit his lip until it bled, exchanging one pain for another. They stopped after eleven blows, one for each word, and they dropped Logan back into the chair. His face was pale from the pain and his eyes were slightly glazed over.

"Five, any infraction of the rules will be met with immediate punishment," White continued impassively. "Six, you will completely comply with every instruction you are given. Do you understand?"

Logan did not respond to the question.

"Good, you understand, then. Since you no longer need the ring on your left hand, give it to me," White said.

Logan looked up defiantly at White. "No!" he spat. He then pulled his hands to his chest and curled up into a ball to better protect his wedding band.

Hands quickly grabbed at him, trying to pull his hands free. He fell to the floor, still curled up, as he was pummeled. It was a losing battle; Logan felt his arm being pulled away from his body. White peeled Logan's left third finger back and pulled the ring from his finger. White then snapped Logan's finger, sending white-hot agony coursing through him. Logan began to retch, unable to maintain control any longer. 

White stood over Logan, watching him for a moment. "I have infinite ways to cause you pain without doing any real damage. You will find about them all." He then turned on his heel and walked, out plunging the room into semidarkness. 

Logan lay on the floor, cradling his hand to his chest. Finally he gave into the darkness that surrounded him, and he fell into unconsciousness. 


	9. Dancing in th Moonlight Chapter 8

**AN. **I once again need to thank my invaluable Betas for the wonderful work they do for me. This story wouldn't exist in a readable form if it weren't for the wonderful work of Alaidh (did I spell it right this time?) and Kyre. They catch everything.

Star24, I will be forever in he debt. She knows exactly what I want to say and is wonderful person from which to bounce ideas. She gives me feedback and friendship what more can you ask.

Last but not least, Wyldegod your unflagging support keeps me going. Thanks for allowing me to "borrow" Suede. I will return him to you not in too bad a shape.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dancing in the Moonlight Chap 8

Molly stood at the window, staring out over Seattle. It seemed odd to her that a life could change so profoundly over the course of a single day. She glanced over to where Bling and Max were in quiet conversation. There was stillness in the room. It was an eerie calm, like the quiet that presaged a hurricane. Molly shuddered slightly and returned to looking out the window waiting for the storm.

Bling glanced over at Molly. Her posture radiated tension and nervousness. He got up from his seat and walked over to her.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

Molly didn't turn from the window. "Not remotely okay," she replied. "This morning I was a therapist, happy to do a job I thought was important. I thought I worked at the best place in the world, a place where I could help people who needed me. Only I find out, not only is it not the best place to work, but the person I worked for was actively involved in torturing a patient I prided myself on providing the best care for. So no, Bling, I'm not okay. " Molly's tone was bitter.

"Molly, how could you have known? This isn't your fault. You didn't know Logan or anything about him."

"It's my job to know these kinds of things. I should have been suspicious when he didn't show any improvement. I should have seen the signs of ongoing abuse. He's suffered because I didn't see the signs."

Bling snorted and Molly turned to him a question in her eyes. Bling smiled ruefully. "For not knowing Logan you sounded just like him just now." 

"Really? In what way?" Molly inquired.

"Logan did that, took responsibility for things he couldn't control. Blamed himself for a lot of things." 

"Why would he do that? I know next to nothing about him, only what I've read in the papers. He was a wealthy philanthropist and wrote editorials for the paper. Why would someone hate him badly enough to do this to him? Bling, you promised me answers, and all I have are more questions." 

Bling looked at Molly, conflict in his eyes. "Molly, there are things that I can't tell you."

"It was because of me. It's not your fault or LoganÕs fault; itÕs all on me,Ó Max said. She looked nothing like the woman Molly had first encountered. Gone was the wild and dangerous creature. A woman lost in the throes of pain had replaced her. Max's eyes were dull, full of guilt and grief. Her voice was flat as she said, "White hates me because of what I am. I caused this; I ruined his grand scheme and took away his son, and he's getting to me the worst way he can... through Logan. He knows that hurting Logan will hurt me more than anything he could ever do to me."

"Max... stop blaming yourself, Logan did as much as you to bring down White and his plans..." Bling opened his mouth to continue, but a quick intake of breath made him turn his head toward Molly. Max also turned to look.

"White? Ames White?" Molly continued in a rush. "Is he short, with brown hair, very intense?"

"Yes," replied Max, looking intently at Molly. "Why?"

"He's the one who says he's Bob... I mean Logan's brother, but he says his name is Whiteson. He brought him to Timberview. He's supposed to come today to see how Bobby is doing."

"Logan. His name is Logan, and we don't have a lot of time to get him out if White is coming." A look of alarm crossed MaxÕs face and she looked around restlessly.

"Mrs. Cale?" Molly began.

"My name is Max. Call me that," Max said dully. She looked at her watch noting the time. "They should be here by now; we should be ready. Where are they?"

"Max," Molly said tentatively, "tell me about Logan. What is he like? I'll need to know that to be able to help him when we get him out. We will get him out; I'm sure of it." Molly touched Max's arm to reassure her.

Max jumped slightly at the touch and Molly jerked her hand back. "I'm sorry," she said.

"No, it's ok. I just want Logan out, and I'll do what ever it takes to get him home." Max managed a tiny smile as her focus switched to Molly and said, "What do you want to know about Logan?"

"Everything you can tell me," Molly said smiling. She led Max to the sofa and softly began to question her, drawing her out of her pain. She glanced over at Bling and nodded slightly.

Bling smiled back. _ You're a remarkable woman, Molly Webb, _he thought, as he went to make coffee. __

~~~

Kyle Gentry walked quickly toward the nurses' station. His was in a foul mood and it showed. "Where is Daniel?" he asked impatiently. 

The nurses, realizing that Dr Gentry was in a mood, quickly formed ranks. Patti, the charge nurse, took point. "I believe Daniel is in Bobby's room. He's hallucinating badly tonight. We had to place him in restraints. Daniel is assigned to see Bobby doesn't hurt himself."

"Hmm, is that so," Gentry said distractedly. "Let me go find him. I need to check on Bobby as well." He turned and walked toward Bobby's room, leaving the nurses gaping in astonishment at his retreat. Quickly they turned to one another and wondered aloud what was going on. They all agreed they had never seen Dr Gentry in such a state.

Gentry reached Bobby's room and opened the door just in time to see Daniel hitting Bobby in the ribs with a towel covered fist. Bobby gave a soft groan, but otherwise was still.

"You fool! Stop that! Someone could catch you!"

"I 'm just reinforcing his conditioning sir, as you suggested," replied Daniel warily. "What's wrong?" he asked noting Gentry's consternation.

"I have reason to believe that someone might be aware he is here." Gentry said, running his hand through his sparse hair. "Has he said anything intelligible at all tonight?"

"Nothing, maybe one word, but it was hard to make out."

"What was it?" came the sharp query.

"It sounded like 'Bling'," said Daniel.

~~~

"You mean you broke into this place? How?" asked Molly.

"It was easy. What wasn't so easy was trying to forget the way he looked at me... plus the fact that he was holding a shotgun." Max smiled at the memory.

Molly was about to reply when the door opened and four people walked in. The obvious leader, a blond, about six feet tall, stocky and well muscled, nodded curtly at Bling. The others streamed in behind him, all beautiful, all very intent and very dangerous.

Without preamble the blond man said, "We have about an hour. Krit and Syl are already doing recon. No one will get in or out without our knowing it. We'll be cutting it close. We know White isn't in Seattle. We have people watching all the airports. We'll know when he arrives; we want to be gone before then. Let's get to it."

Max and Molly stood up, and Max said by way of introduction, "Molly, this is Zack, my brother. The others are my sisters Jondy and Tam and my other brother Zane." 

To the others she said, "Molly knows more about Timberview than any of us here. She's also been taking care of Logan. She's here to help us get him out."

"Good," said Zack. He snapped his fingers and Zane went to the kitchen table and spread out a diagram of Timberview. "This is the best we could get on short notice. You," he said, indicating Molly. "We need to know all the ways people could get in or out of there. We've already marked the main and secondary entrances. Are there other ways to get out?"

"Zack!" exclaimed Max. "Molly isn't a solider." 

"Max! This may be our only chance to get Logan out. I don't have time to play nice. You've gotten soft. We have a mission, or have you forgotten. Maybe you want to reconsider your priorities." Zack glared at Max in silent challenge.

Max recoiled as if slapped; then suddenly she was in Zack's face, her fist grasping his shirt. "If you think for an instant that I haven't though about getting Logan back every second of every day for the last year, think again," Max hissed. She shoved Zack back and let go of his shirt.

"Good, 'cause that's where you need to be," Zack said satisfied.

~~~

"Oh God, Cale recognized him! This means we haven't been completely successful in obliterating his personality. I've got to let White know, we have to get him out of here now." Gentry babbled in a complete panic.

Daniel looked at him shocked. He'd never seen Gentry out of control. Daniel stood to his full height and slapped Gentry. "You are part of the One. You know your duty."

Gentry's hand sprang to his face and he gathered himself together. "Of course, you are right. We need to move him now."

"Might I suggest another way? He is hanging on by a thread. Why don't we just cut the thread," Daniel said calmly as he picked up a pillow.

"No!" cried Gentry. "White wants him alive. Killing him is a last resort, is that understood?"

"How do you know that someone will try to free him tonight?"

"Because someone was here today that recognized him. Somehow Cale recognized him as well. This Bling will inform 452 of Cale's presence. I have no doubt that she will come, and soon."

"I'm going to bring a car around. Prepare him to be moved now!" With that Gentry hurried from the room. He walked quickly to his office, muttering to himself. He grabbed his car keys from the desk and walked quickly back to the nurses' station. "Patti," he barked, "I need you to get all the nurses and orderlies and move all the patients into the safe area as we would in a disaster drill!"

"Sir?" came the surprised response.

"Now, Patti! There is no time for explanation! Do it!"

The task of moving the patients went easily. Very few asked questions, as if being abruptly pulled from bed was an everyday occurrence. They quietly walked to the safe room. 

When everyone was in the room a nurse looked around and saw that a patient was missing. "Where is Teri Matthews?" She looked at Patti. "I'll be right back. I must have missed her," she said hurrying from the room. 

The nurse locked the door behind her, effectively trapping everyone inside. She made her way to the desk where Gentry waited.

"Are they all secure?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, Brother, but did we move them, and why do you care about the safety of humans?" She asked curiously. 

"There is going to be an attempt to rescue Cale tonight. As far as he humans their lives mean nothing to me, but it is more efficient if they are gathered in one place. Our people won't be distracted by them and can concentrate on the transgenics." Gentry looked around just as his cell phone rang.

"Is he ready to move?" asked the voice on the other end. "I'll be there in an hour." The phone went dead in Gentry's hand

~~~

Molly's head spun as she was peppered with questions left and right. She was in awe of the X5s seemingly endless knowledge of tactics. She couldn't answer the questions fast enough. She'd read about the transgenics, but this was the first time she had ever come in contact with one and was overwhelmed. 

Bling came to her and quickly squeezed her shoulder. "Zack, she needs a break."

Zack scowled then acquiesced. He looked around the room and saw Max. She was prowling restlessly around the room, waiting for the moment. She had heard enough. The predator was back, coiled ready to spring when the time was right.

The door opened and a very large black man entered. He was six feet four easily. He had long dredlocks and wore earrings in both ears. "Family it's time, we have half an hour. White's plane sat down at Wharton field about five minutes ago. It'll be at least an hour before he can make it to Timberview if then. We have several distractions planned. He's brought a bunch of his girls with him." Suede grinned a predator's grin. "Lets see if we can't beat him."

Molly stood next to Bling marveling at Max and her siblings. They all looked like predators on the hunt and she shuddered at what would happen when they found the prey they were hunting.

"Let's go," said Zack. They all leapt from the room and Molly was swept up with them, dreading the coming storm.


	10. Dancing in the Moonlight chasp 9

AN: I'm sorry it has taken me so long to finish this chapter. I was distracted by Logan's cousin Tony. He absconded with my muse and it only returned recently.  
  
As always I need to thank my wonderful betas, Kyre and Alaidh, whos name I regularly miss spell.  
  
Ideas are weird things. You never know when one is perfectly yours or not. So many writers have written so many things it is impossible to acknowledge them all.  
  
If I have used a similar idea or taken one whole cloth from anyone it was not my intention.  
  
Thanks to all the writers that ever wrote a book or a story I am indebted to you.  
  
Dancing in the Moonlight Chapter 9  
  
~~~  
  
Logan rocked back and forth, talking incessantly. He was bathed in a cold sweat. He looked around wildly and picked at the air, reaching for things only he could see. Occasionally he got up and tried to walk, but the shackle around his ankle held him in place. "My name is Logan Cale... My name is Logan Cale... Logan Cale... Max? Max are you here? Oh God... oh God... help me, someone... Dad? Dad... anybody... don't go... Please don't go.  
  
He kept seeing her. She smiled and walked away. As she left she whispered something. Logan strained to hear. "Wait, Max ... Max!" He reached out his hand to her, but the only thing left was a pair of dark brown eyes that drifted away.  
  
He stood on the precipice again. He was cold. He was always cold. The voice came back to him. ~Jump. It would be so easy. No one would miss you. She doesn't miss you. Why would she? You can't compete with her. Isn't that why she let you go? Isn't that why she hasn't come for you?~  
  
"No, no, no, no, no! It's not true! It's not true! Max! Max!" Logan lay on the floor, shaking uncontrollably. He curled into a fetal position and began to moan. He quickly sat up fighting unseen enemies, and began futilely pulling on the shackle that bound his ankle to the ground. His left hand was almost useless; his first three fingers jutted at odd angles. He got to his feet and tried to run, but fell heavily to the ground. He sat up and began rocking again.  
  
White watched the writhing Logan on the monitor and smiled. He clapped and rubbed his hands together. "This seems to be going well. What did you give him?" he asked, turning to the other man in the room.  
  
Kyle Gentry frowned as he looked at the monitor. "I gave him a combination of a hallucinogenic, an anti-psychotic, and pure amphetamine. He's been awake for ninety-eight hours now. I don't know how much longer he can take this. It would be counter-productive to kill him at this point, don't you think? You're so close to your goal."  
  
"True," White responded thoughtfully. He pressed a button on the console in front of him. "Bring me a readout on the prisoner now!" he barked.  
  
A moment later, a technician knocked on the door. "Sir, the readouts you requested," he said, handing White several sheets of paper. The tech scrambled for the door, glad to get out of White's presence.  
  
White handed the sheets to Gentry, who perused them carefully. Gentry looked up. "We need to bring him down, and quickly. His heart rate is over two hundred and has been for over twenty-four hours. His heart can't take the stress."  
  
"What will that do to his conditioning? How much time will we lose?"  
  
"None. We'll put him to sleep and control his dreams. It's not hard. You do have tapes of 452's voice, do you not? We can splice the tapes and smooth the conversation to get what we want. Then he just listens while he's asleep."  
  
White smiled. It was reptilian, like the smile of a crocodile before it strikes. "Very good," was all he said as he looked thoughtfully at Logan.  
  
~~~ Twenty-Four Hours Later ~~~  
  
Logan was comfortable. It was an odd sensation; the only things he'd felt for so long were pain and cold. He looked around but couldn't see much. The room was dim, with only a pale light coming from... where? He tried to sit but found himself enveloped in soothing warmth so he drifted back to sleep.  
  
He awakened with a start. There was a person singing somewhere in the dimly lit room. He looked around to see who it could be, but he saw nothing. Sitting up was easy; nothing was pulling him back into the warmth. Logan looked around one more time then stood. The music was persistent, drawing him toward it. When he got to the source, he found a blonde woman singing to a tow-headed boy not more than two.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
~You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray.~ She sang to the child, who threw himself into his mother's arms. They both laughed as Olivia Cale hugged her son tightly. She began singing again. ~You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.~  
  
"Mom, can you hear me? It's me, Logan. Mom?" the longing was apparent in Logan's voice as he spoke.  
  
The room got dimmer and Logan looked around to see what happened. When he looked back, the tableau changed. Olivia Cale stood in the kitchen, a touch of flour on her nose. A five-year-old Logan came racing into the room as fast as he could. "Mom! What ya doing?"  
  
"I'm making cookies. Do you want to help me?"  
  
"Sure!" a delighted Logan said. "Mom," he said, turning serious, "I'll always help you."  
  
"I know, sweetheart," replied his mom.  
  
"I remember that day. Dad came home and we gave him the cookies, they were chocolate chip. Dad picked me up and hugged me. I remember, Mom, I remember." Logan stretched out his arm, then lowered it. He raised his left hand and looked at it. It was deformed the fingers were all broken. He looked around and the tableau dissolved before his eyes. "This isn't right. This isn't right. He began to feel the pain and cold surrounding him. Suddenly the warmth overtook him, and he fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"I thought you said you could break him," White said as he paced the room.  
  
"Patience, brother White. I didn't say I could do it in a day. I can bring him into a fugue state, but controlling memories is a tricky thing. He's endured almost five months of physical and mental conditioning and he still has a sense of himself. He is very strong-willed. This may take a few days," Gentry said. Sotto voce, he added, "You are a very complicated man Logan Cale. This may take longer than I thought."  
  
Logan drifted in the warmth. He wasn't quite awake, but every time he tried to wake up, something pushed him back into the warmth, so he drifted.  
  
Logan awakened more slowly this time. He heard a conversation coming from somewhere in the room. Again, he sat up and rose from the bed, making his way toward the voices. He stopped and looked into a hospital room. Olivia Cale sat on a hospital bed wan and frail. She looked at the teenaged boy standing at her bedside. He was tall and thin, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.  
  
"You didn't help me. You promised you would take care of me. I'm going to die and it's all because of you." She turned and looked at Logan, who stared at the scene, horror on his face. "You are nothing to me; you're nobody. Nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody... " The word echoed as the scene faded.  
  
Logan sunk to his knees. "No, Mom, please," he pleaded to the empty space. "I tried. I tried so hard. I tried." The tears that had threatened to fall, now spilled down his cheeks freely. He lay on the floor, the cold overtaking him again; he was quickly sucked into the warm void.  
  
"Why did you pull back? You had him," White pounded his fist on the console in frustration. He turned to look at Logan through an observation window. On the hospital bed, Logan appeared small, his emaciated frame engulfed in the white of the sheets. There were electrodes covering his head, monitors on his chest and a shackle on his left ankle. An IV dripped a milky fluid into a vein in his right arm.  
  
"I implanted the first suggestion. I'm letting it absorb into his psyche. I'll send him out again soon. Overload him and he will rebel," Gentry said, "like he did at first. He's extraordinary; I've never seen anyone like him before. When you're done with him, I would like to have him to study. He'll make a wonderful study subject into how stress affects the human mind."  
  
"I don't care what you do afterward. I want him broken. You have forty- eight hours. Do you understand?" White hissed. He took one more look at Logan and left the room.  
  
"Perfectly," replied Gentry, with more calm than he felt. He glanced at Logan through the window then turned back to the console and began to work.  
  
Logan stood in the same room. It was totally quiet. He began to walk slowly toward a bit of light. He stopped and another tableau appeared. He watched as a boy of ten stood at his father's desk. "Logan, what's this?"  
  
"It's my report card, Dad."  
  
"I know it's your report card," James Cale replied witheringly, " I mean what is this grade?"  
  
"It's a B, Dad. I'm sorry," ten-year-old Logan replied with trepidation.  
  
"Sorry doesn't cut it. You need to live up to your responsibility as a Cale. B is an unacceptable grade. You are grounded for the next six weeks. Remember, if you're not a Cale, you're nobody. Do you understand?" Nobody!"  
  
Logan recoiled at the scene. Quickly turning away he tried to run, but another tableau opened before him. He watched mesmerized by the scene before him. James Cale walked down the stairs to the waiting car followed by a sixteen-year-old Logan.  
  
"Dad," he implored, "how long are you going to be gone?"  
  
"I don't know," James Cale replied coldly. "I don't even want to look at you right now. You let your mother die. You are nothing to me. A nobody." James Cale got in the car and drove away and the scene dissolved.  
  
"No, no, no, no, no, it wasn't that way! It wasn't that way!" Logan tried to run but tripped because his left leg refused to move. "What is happening to me? God, what is happening?"  
  
Suddenly he heard music. It was a waltz. Not a sad waltz, but a wild raucous waltz. People in bright evening clothes swirled around him, disorienting him. Logan scrambled to his feet. He saw his parents dancing and he tried to go to them. "Mom, Dad," he called, but they looked at him, laughed and danced away. ~You're a nobody,~ he heard.  
  
He looked down at himself and saw that he was dressed in filthy gray scrubs. He looked up and the dancers were all laughing at him. Uncle Jonas came out of the crowd. "You've never been able to do anything right, have you? You can't even dress properly for a party in your honor. You are truly a nobody." Then Jonas drifted back into the wild dance. Logan caught a glimpse of him dancing with Margo, who laughed and pointed.  
  
The crowd parted again and Max walked toward Logan. She was dressed in the red dress she had worn at Bennett's wedding. She held out her hands. "Dance with me," she said. Wordlessly she took Logan's hands in her own and began to dance with him.  
  
"Max, are you real?" Logan asked.  
  
"As real as you need."  
  
"Have you come to take me home?"  
  
Max threw back her head and laughed, a laugh as wild as the waltz around them. "Take you home? Why would I want a nobody like you? I've been so happy since you disappeared. You were a fool to think I could ever care for a nobody like you. You are nothing to me." She swirled away and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"Max, no, please! It's not true. It's not true." Logan began to push through the crowd and suddenly he was on the edge of the precipice. The wind blew cold through to his bones. He looked over the edge into the void. It was so inviting; he could just step off. ~Go no one will miss you it won't hurt anymore. Just jump.~  
  
Logan stepped off the edge, only to have a strong hand catch him. He looked up and saw that it was Max, his Max. She pulled him from the brink. "I love you Logan. Never forget that. I will always find you." She kissed him hard then she was gone. Logan drifted.  
  
~~~Twenty Four Hours Later ~~~  
  
"Get up, you piece of shit! How dare you sleep without permission?" Logan was dragged unceremoniously from the floor and forced to stand at attention, eyes front, shoulders back.  
  
White stood before him, looking at what he had done. Logan was bald, emaciated; his clothing hung loosely on his frame. White smiled. "What is your name?" he asked.  
  
Logan said nothing and stared ahead.  
  
White looked irritated and said, "You have my permission to speak."  
  
Logan thought for a few minutes. He licked his lips and whispered hoarsely. "My name is Logan Cale."  
  
White's face reddened in fury. He backhanded Logan knocking him to the ground. He began to punch and kick Logan. "Your nobody do you understand that? Nobody!" He spat at Logan, who curled into a fetal position trying to protect himself. "You are nobody." White turned and left the room.  
  
Logan lay on the floor for a long time. He finally sat up and looked around. He was still shackled to the floor, but the cuff on his ankle was loose. He reached down to touch the cuff. He could almost push it off his ankle. Working the cuff with his good hand and moving his foot, he managed to slip the cuff off. It frightened him; he had been bound so long that he didn't know what to do. ~It's a trap. You know it is. Maybe not; I've got to try.~ The argument went on in his head for many minutes.  
  
Logan stood and tottered slowly to the door. He was very weak and he knew he couldn't make a run for it. He would try to sneak out. Slowly opening the door a crack, he looked out. Seeing no one, he slipped out the door. Holding his hand along the wall, he crept slowly down the dim hall. A corner appeared and he turned right. Walking a few feet, he heard voices. His heart pounded and he held his breath. He flattened himself against the wall, then quickly turned the other way, going back the way he came as fast as he could. His breathing labored and his heart raced as he moved as silently as he could. He kept going being as careful as possible. At the end of the hall there was a door. Opening it, he looked into a spring night. ~How long have I been here?~ He thought.  
  
He moved stealthily along the outside wall. Hope grew with every step. He carefully made his way toward a tree by the outer wall. Staying in the shadows, Logan was nearly to the tree when the spotlight caught him. He stopped immediately and turned toward the light.  
  
White came out of the shadows and walked toward Logan swinging a flexible bamboo cane. Grinning in a feral manner he said, "Did you think it would be that easy?"  
  
Logan slumped and said nothing. Two of White's people came and handcuffed his hands behind his back. He was shoved and half dragged back into the building. He was pushed past the door of his cell and into another room. He remembered this room. He looked at the hospital bed as White's people removed the cuffs. "Lie down," came the sharp command. Logan complied and his hands were handcuffed above his head. His feet were pulled through the rails at the end of the bed and secured.  
  
White smiled amiably. "You were a cripple once. I think maybe we should revisit that. If you can avoid screaming, I'll let you go. Not a bad deal, don't you think?"  
  
Logan said through gritted teeth, "You're going to do what you're going to do. I have no control. So get it over with."  
  
"You're so right. You've never had any control, nobody. Goodbye. It's been a lot of fun." White raised his arm and swung the cane with all his strength across the sole of Logan's left foot.  
  
Logan arched his back and screamed. He never felt the second blow as he fell into the abyss.  
  
~~~ Sometime later ~~~  
  
He awakened in a comfortable bed. He looked around the dim room. A door opened, and a man walked in. Logan scrambled to get out of bed. He couldn't walk, so he crawled. He got on his knees and waited. The man came to him and said, "What is your name?"  
  
Logan thought for a long time before he said, " I don't have a name. I'm nobody. 


	11. Dancing in the Moonlight chap 10

AN: Well finally I'm back. It's been a very long road with a lot of twists and turns. My muse deserted me for a while. Well she didn't exactly leave she just took a hiatus. I have this and one or two more chapters before I finish this saga. I promise it won't be seven months.  
  
Thanks: As always I owe a huge debt to my betas, Kyre and Alaidh. I can tell the story; they make it readable.  
  
Wyldegod, Thank you for letting me borrow Suede and keeping on me to finish this.  
  
Star24 for always being a sounding board and a good friend as well thanks. I may not have ever finished without your support.  
  
And last but not least thanks to those fans who've stuck with this story asking me when I'd finish. This is actually for you, thanks.  
  
Dancing In The Moonlight Chapter 10  
  
"Max, are you ready for this?" Zack questioned. "You heard what they've been doing to Logan. He isn't going to be the same. You may not even recognize him."  
  
"I'll know him... I've always known him," she replied dully. "It doesn't matter what he looks like. I will know him. I love him." Her voice trailed off and she bit her lip, fighting back tears. Gone was the ferocious woman ready to take back what was hers. She was replaced by a still very young woman beset with fear, for her love and for herself.  
  
"Max, I know how much you love him. Believe me, I know." Zack was uncharacteristically gentle. "Sometimes love isn't enough," he said wistfully.  
  
Max turned to Zack and spat out, "Love is enough! It has to be, and I will do whatever it takes to get him back. Whatever it takes! Do you understand? I will get Logan back."  
  
Zack returned to soldier mode instantly. "I'm trying to prepare you for what you might see. I can't have you breaking on me in the middle of a fight. Everything depends on us working together. Got it?"  
  
"Got it!" Max snarled, her anger on the rise again.  
  
Molly listened quietly to the conversation and turned to Bling, who was settled comfortably beside her in the van. "He knows how to push Max's buttons, doesn't he?" she asked rhetorically. She flushed bright red when Max and Zack turned to look at her.  
  
Bling grinned at her, "They have enhanced hearing."  
  
"You could have told me," Molly retorted indignantly.  
  
That broke the tension and everyone laughed. Suede, who was driving, laughed the loudest. "It is good, brothers and sisters, to laugh in the face of danger. It makes us stronger."  
  
The people in the van sobered. Zack looked at the others. "Okay, one more time. Bling, you and Molly are going in the front door. They won't be expecting you; it will create the diversion we need. Zane, you're with Max; your job will be to locate Logan and get him out. You'll go in the staff entrance. Tam and I will cover the laundry and kitchen entrances. Suede, your responsibility is to secure the front of the building and to look out for Molly and Bling. They won't be any match for White's people. Jondy will back you up."  
  
Bling protested, "I can take care of myself and Molly."  
  
Zack quelled him with a look. "White's people are stronger than us. If you can't follow orders, you don't go in. Your primary concern is to protect Molly. Suede's responsibility is the front of the building; you fall into his sphere. Understood?"  
  
"Understood," Bling said.  
  
A phone rang and Suede answered, "Status?"  
  
Krit answered tersely. "They're planning a party. Several have drifted in and are hiding in the trees. Brin and Syl have taken out three very quietly. The others don't know we're here. Dan and Mick are at the perimeter. So far we've counted six besides the three we've already taken out. I don't know how many are inside."  
  
"Understood. Protect the perimeter. Anything you can do to slow down White will buy us time to get Logan out. Silence from now, We'll be there in five. Be prepared. Out."  
  
Molly looked around and saw quiet preparations. It hit her suddenly that people might die...may have already died. Fear gripped her, she had never thought of that possibility. She looked at Bling for reassurance. The look on his face confirmed her fears. He looked grim and determined to see this through to the end.  
  
"Bling?" she asked tentatively.  
  
He looked down at her. "Molly this is going to be very dangerous. I would feel better if you stayed in the van," he said quietly.  
  
"Bling, what about the patients? They're innocent! I can't let anything happen to my patients! I don't want anyone to get hurt. Isn't there another way?" Molly said, beginning to panic.  
  
"Molly!" Zack snapped. She whirled to look at him. Her eyes were big and her pupils were dilated. There was a slight tremor in her hands.  
  
"We need you to help us. You can identify the patients. You can protect them. We don't want to hurt anyone innocent. It's up to you and Bling to protect the patients, " Zack said with quiet intensity.  
  
"Molly," Max said flatly, startling everyone. "You chose to help us. You cared for Logan; and you care for your patients. Their lives are in your hands. It's on you what you do. Help us or not. I know one thing; I'm not leaving without Logan." Max retreated into a state of waiting. She was totally focused on one thing and nothing short of death would stop her from getting to her objective.  
  
Molly looked at Max and then at Bling. "Okay... I'm just worried, that's all. I just didn't realize what I was getting myself into."  
  
Bling looked at her. "None of us ever do. If it makes you feel any better you're with the best."  
  
That got a bitter snort from Zane. "Yeah, the best, I let them take Logan."  
  
"Brother, it was not your fault. Logan chose his own path. Tonight you are going to get him back. It is your karma," Suede intoned, looking back at Zane. "It is time to play." The van slowed to a halt. Suede stood, a feral-like grin on his face. "Take care, my family. He slid the door open and disappeared into the night, leaving behind a void where he had been.  
  
A moment later, a mockingbird sang.  
  
Zack held up his hand and motioned. Tam slipped out of the van and over the fence, looking like nothing more than a fleeting shadow, followed closely by Zack. Jondy motioned for Bling and Molly to go. They stepped out of the van and were startled by the crunch of gravel under their feet. Molly started to whisper something, but was stopped by Bling. They began walking toward the gate.  
  
Molly thought she heard a noise. She turned and looked, but there was nothing but the shadow of the trees in the pale moonlight. She was startled by another birdcall, followed a moment later by a long, low whistle. Molly settled her hand into Bling's, glad he was at her side. She heard another long whistle and suddenly she was flung to the ground.  
  
Bling saw him coming out of the corner of his eye. He pushed Molly to the ground and turned to engage the man coming at him. Before he could react, the Familiar was on him. Bling ducked, hoping the man would lose his balance, but it didn't happen. Bling turned and blocked a blow coming toward his head. He knocked the familiar back, who seemed surprised at Bling's strength. The Familiar smiled and launched an attack, totally without sound. He punched and kicked at Bling with blinding speed. Bling parried as well as he could. He was able to land a few blows, but he was no match for the man's superhuman strength.  
  
Molly watched as the battle took place. The only noise was the landing of blows as Bling and the familiar fought in the shadows. She wasn't even sure whether she was seeing them or the shadows from the trees. Molly wanted to scream. Suddenly a third shadow appeared. She saw Suede yank the Familiar off Bling, and looked on in horror as she saw Suede snap the Familiar's neck. Suede helped Bling up. He turned and grinned at Molly, touched his finger to his lips, motioned toward the hospital and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Max was a blur in the darkness. She moved through the trees toward the staff entrance, the only trace of her passage a few broken blades of grass. Zane was quick on her heels. He'd screwed up once. It was his fault that White and his people had gotten Logan. He was determined to pay for that sin, even with his life.  
  
As they got closer to the building, they slowed, becoming more wary. Max raised her hand, bringing Zane to a halt. She turned her head toward the sound of a long, low whistle. Brin stepped out of the shadows and gave a signal, holding up four fingers and pointing to her left. She melted back into the shadows.  
  
Max gave a hand signal to Zane, and then she slowly crept toward her quarry. Zane moved to flank. The guards were unaware they were being stalked until it was too late. One guard turned toward a slight sound and was met with a vicious blow to the trachea. As he doubled over, he felt strong fingers grab his hair and slam his face into an unforgiving knee with stunning force. His last conscious thought was ' Who...?' as a small, trim figure vaulted over him.  
  
Zane watched Max as she attacked the next guard with wild fury. He quickly made a decision and pulled out his gun. Max whirled as she heard the soft snick of a silenced gun being fired. The four guards were no longer a problem.  
  
Inside Timberview it was deceptively quiet. The only sound was an occasional cry from the patients and staff locked in the safe room.  
  
Kyle Gentry sat quietly with a cup of coffee, contemplating his fate. He looked around and smiled sardonically. This was his life, or what was left of it. He snorted as he got up, leaving his coffee untouched. Walking to a window in the door of a small room he looked at the figure inside, crumpled on the floor like a broken doll. What is it about you? You're a man...a human...a nothing. Why would people die for you? Why would people kill for you? He was met by silence.  
  
Daniel walked up and touched Gentry on the shoulder. "The scum are here. They've breached the perimeter and are heading for the building. We have guards and are prepared. They will fail."  
  
Gentry replied sotto voce, "I certainly hope so." He turned from the window as the emergency door alarms began to sound.  
  
Ames White drove through the gate, looking around as he approached. He saw three people running for the buildings front door. He recognized the blonde woman as Cale's case therapist. The first black man he didn't know, but the tall man with the dredlocks was well known to him. Suede, he thought with derision. Not this time.  
  
"All teams, report!" White demanded into his cell phone.  
  
"Sir, we have encountered stiff resistan... Oops, sorry, this line has just been disconnected. You really ought to pay your bills." The line went dead. White stared at the offending phone and threw it furiously to the floor of the car. He floored the accelerator, heading for the hospital entrance.  
  
Krit stared at Syl. "That wasn't smart," he said.  
  
"Yeah, probably not, but it was fun." Syl grinned as she dropped the phone next to the familiar's body. The Rogue X-5s headed toward the side entrance. They knew White was on his way in.  
  
Outside the staff entrance, Zane watched from the line of trees. He signaled Max that two guards were standing outside. The guards were on full alert. She signaled Zane and he slipped into the shadow of a tree, where the glare of lights outside of the building would make it harder for the guards to see him. Max crept, soft as fog, to a corner of the building and waited.  
  
The guards looked at each other restlessly. Something wasn't right. They moved away from the door to see if they could see the danger they felt.  
  
Alarms began to sound and the guards whirled to rush back into the building. They never knew what hit them.  
  
Max slammed into the first guard, taking him to the ground. She spun into a kick that landed on the guard's head and felt bones crack as the guard went down for good. She glanced around to see how Zane was doing. He was putting another clip into his gun; the other guard lay at his feet.  
  
"You cheated," Max hissed.  
  
"So sue me, I'm lazy. Ready? Go in low, I'll cover your back. The party's inside. now that they've been warned." Zane signaled her forward. He followed closely behind.  
  
Zack stood by the loading dock door, surveying the guards lying at his feet. Time was running out and he didn't have time to play games. Tam came trotting up lightly, changing the clip in her gun as she moved.  
  
Zack nodded and opened the door. He went in low with Tam following. The alarms began to sound. They looked at each other and kept going.  
  
Molly and Bling reached front door of Timberview. Molly fumbled for the keys as she ran. When she reached the door, she put the key in the lock and turned it. She was dismayed when alarms began to sound and glanced at Bling. He put his hand reassuringly on her shoulder and pushed the door open.  
  
Bling went in first, his gun raised. The wide reception hall provided little cover, but it also allowed him to see anyone coming. It was deceptively quiet as he and Molly inched down the hall. As they came near the common room, they heard sobbing. Molly looked over and saw Terri Mathews curled up in a chair, her hands tightly clasped around her and her face streaked with tears.  
  
Terri looked up and saw Molly. She got up from the chair and held her hands out in supplication, then cringed as she heard gunshots. "What's happening Molly? They took everybody away and put them in the safe room. I'm so scared."  
  
Before Bling could react, Molly was past him and holding Terri. "It will be okay, Terri."  
  
Terri smiled broadly and grabbed Molly in a vise-like grip, turning her arm behind her back. Molly cried out in pain.  
  
"Put the gun down, Mr. Bling, or I'll snap her neck like a toothpick." Put the gun down NOW!" Kick it toward me and don't do anything foolish." To emphasize her order, Terri twisted Molly's arm even further, causing Molly to cry out again.  
  
Bling quickly put the gun on the floor and kicked it toward Terri. He then put his hands on his head for safety. She bent down to reach for the gun, taking Molly with her never taking her eyes from Bling as she reached for the gun.  
  
Shattering glass behind her caused Terri to loosen her grasp as she turned to the new danger. Bling, sensing a chance grabbed Molly and jerked her away. Suede came through the window, rolling on his shoulder and coming to his feet with the grace of a dancer. He grabbed Terri and hurled her against the wall. Sliding down, she hit the floor unconscious, a trickle of blood coming from her mouth and staining the pristine floor.  
  
Suede began to move quickly down the hall, signaling for Bling and Molly to follow. Molly became aware of the soft retorts of silenced guns and the sounds of fighting. She saw Max dart into down a hall followed by Zane.  
  
"Bobby...I mean Logan should be in that hall." She didn't have time for anything else. A bullet landed uncomfortably close to her. The scene became surreal. She saw people fighting viciously, hand-to-hand landing blows that would kill normal people. Suede waded into the fray, laughing as he went.  
  
Molly gasped as she saw Zack bloodied, but fighting with all he had against two guards. Bling pulled her behind the nurse's station. "Stay here!" he hissed.  
  
Max recklessly searched from room to room, all thought of anything but Logan gone from her mind. Zane scanned everything, alert to any sign, his mission now to protect Max. They crossed one hall and darted down another. This area was quiet as most of the rooms were empty. They looked in the window of each room. They were only vaguely aware of the battle going on around them.  
  
Max cried out as she looked in one window. Frantically she ripped at the door, breaking the lock in a show of strength beyond normal even for an X- 5. In a millisecond she was at the occupants side, turning him over. "Logan! Logan! Oh, God, Logan." She cradled him in her arms, rocking back and forth. Logan never moved, never responded.  
  
Zane looked on, horrified at Logan's condition. "Max, is he breathing?" he hissed the question. "Max, get it together!"  
  
Max looked up at Zane, tears streaming down her face. She quickly checked Logan's pulse and watched his chest barely rise and fall. "He's alive. We've got to get him out of here."  
  
"Here, take the gun. I'll carry Logan." Zane knelt beside Max and gave her the gun. He scooped Logan into is arms startled how little he weighed. It was almost as if Logan were a ghost. He nodded to Max. She went to the door and looked out, then crept into the hall, signaling for Zane to follow.  
  
They were close to the main hallway when a door opened and Ames White stepped into the hall, followed closely by Kyle Gentry and Daniel. Behind Max and Zane, another door opened and three more guards stepped out, effectively sandwiching them.  
  
"Put down the gun, 452, it's not your style." Max put the gun down, seeing she and Zane were out-numbered and out-gunned. She looked at Zane who continued to cradle Logan in his arms. "Put him down!" commanded White. Zane looked around and gently put Logan on the floor, standing over him protectively.  
  
"Well, well 452 I've been waiting for this for a while." White's eyes glittered madly and his mouth stretched in a caricature of a grin. "Where do you think you're taking my toy? He's been a lot of fun over the last year," he taunted.  
  
Enraged, Max launched herself at White. He fell backward, Max landing on top of him. He flipped Max over his head and was instantly on his feet. Pointing at Logan he commanded, "Get him out of here!" and turned back to Max. He attacked coolly countering every attack and driving Max back farther from Logan.  
  
Zane yelled at the top of his lungs for reinforcement. The guards, afraid to use their guns for fear of hitting Logan, attacked. Zane kept himself in front of Logan, but he was hampered by the fear of stepping on the unconscious man. He glanced up to see Zack, Jondy and Tam moving to engage the guards in the narrow hallway.  
  
"Zane, take Logan and move," Zack ordered as he and the others swarmed the guards. Zane quickly picked Logan up into a fireman's carry and moved him out of the fray. He placed Logan on a gurney and stood guard.  
  
Max was getting the worst of the fight. She was fighting with emotion instead of logic. She was bleeding from cuts above her eye and lip. White countered her every move easily. He continued to taunt her through gritted teeth. "You'll never get him back...I'll kill him first, then you." He landed a kick to Max's chest, slamming her into the wall. Before she could get up White was on her. Her jerked her up by her hair. "Bitch!" he said as he flung her to the ground, pulling out a gun and pointing it at her.  
  
Logan, who had been silent and unmoving, stirred "No!"  
  
Logan somehow managed to get to his feet and staggered past a stunned Zane toward White. "Don't hurt her," he begged in a voice hoarse with disuse. He fell on his knees in front of White. "Please, I'll forget, I promise. I promise."  
  
"Logan! No!" Max cried, starting toward him. She stopped when White turned the gun on Logan. No one else moved as they watched this twisted tableau play out.  
  
White, an insane grin on his face, asked Logan gently, "You'll really forget her this time? You really are nobody?"  
  
"Yes," came the hoarse whisper.  
  
"Then I won't kill her. I'll let her live." He put his hand on Logan's head in an obscene benediction. He looked at Max in triumph. White looked at Kyle Gentry and barked, "Put him in my car."  
  
Gentry glanced around at the remnants of Timberview. "It stops here," he said. He looked at White and, before White could react, he raised a gun and shot White in the chest.  
  
White, a surprised look on his face, staggered back and fell to the ground. A red stain began to cover his chest. Gentry walked over to him and said, "You've destroyed enough lives." With that, he put a bullet into White's head. He glanced over at Max and Logan, and without another word put the gun in his own mouth and pulled the trigger. His body fell over White's  
  
The only sound was that of Max crying as she held her unseeing husband and rocked back and forth. 


End file.
